Waiting Sequel to Twisted Love
by MusicChiller27
Summary: Sequel to Twisted Love - same characters and OCs involved. Wrestling based. Read if you want.
1. Chapter 1

**Waiting**  
~Sequel to Twisted Love~

Chapter 1

The plane ride was absolutely horrible as it landed in Boston, Massachusetts as Danica sighed, gripping the arm of the chair she was sitting in, hating the turbulence that always came with the landing. It didn't help that they were in the middle of a severe thunderstorm either or the fact that luggage was flying out of the compartments up above the passenger's heads. It was truly the most terrifying flying experience of Danica's life as she closed her eyes tightly shut and prayed she made it in one piece to the airport. Once the plane landed, Danica was the first one through the terminal, knowing she was more than likely going to vomit if she had to be on the plane one second longer. No matter how long she'd been working for the WWE, Danica would never get over her fear of flying.

After retrieving her luggage from the baggage area, Danica went to the security station, knowing she had no other alternative in the matter. Watching some stranger go through her personal belongings was angering Danica to say the least, but she bit her tongue, grit and bared through it. It didn't help the situation any when the security guard, who was going through her personal items, actually had the audacity to hold up a pair of her panties and put them to his nose, inhaling the scent. The groan that emanated from his mouth caused a deadly glare to flare up in Danica's amber colored orbs. Not only was it humiliating and degrading, but it proved just how crooked the United States government could be sometimes. The guard very reluctantly released her panties, dropping them back in her luggage, and continued his search. It took literally an hour before the guard finally released her and as soon as Danica arrived outside of the airport, she let out a blood curdling scream, not caring who was staring at her, and made her way over to her 2006 black Lexus.

"Fuckin' prick!" She growled in a mumble under her breath and popped the trunk of her car. "If John was here, that shit wouldn't have happened." Danica said to herself, slamming the trunk of her car shut, and walked over as she unlocked the door and slid inside of her car. She was soaked from head to toe, since it was raining like crazy outside, and it that just added more fuel to the fire.

Within a matter of seconds, Danica peeled out of the airport parking lot and was on her way back home. On the ride there, Danica couldn't help, but think about how much her life had changed in the past almost two years. Her baby sister, Danielle, had just turned eighteen and blossoming into a beautiful young woman. After she graduated from high school, Danielle applied to a local college that was twenty minutes away from their house in West Newbury, Massachusetts. John didn't mind that Danielle lived with them, but he was a little shocked when he found out that a little critter was going to be running around their house. His name was William Jacob Johnson and he was the most beautiful little boy in the world in both Danica and Danielle's eyes.

Danielle thought after having sex with Glen in his dressing room that night at the arena that it was over. She was dead wrong though. Glen started sneaking into her hotel rooms at night, when he knew Danica was with John, and would seduce her into having sex with him. Not that Danielle complained or anything because she thought Glen was the most beautiful man she'd ever laid eyes on. The things and how Glen made her feel made Danielle feel dirty…in a good way. However, neither thought about the consequences of their actions until it was too late. The secret sex sessions went on for three straight months and had to end when Danielle's senior year in high school came up. She had stayed on the road with her sister for her summer vacation, but she had to go back to finish school and knew Danica wouldn't allow her to drop out. Glen wasn't happy when he found out, but understood and both knew the day would come when they'd have to part and go their separate ways. So with one final session together, Glen and Danielle parted ways and hadn't seen each other since.

With her little sister going into her senior year of high school and knowing David would be looking to seek revenge against her and her family, Danica made a decision to go back to watch over her sister for her last year in high school. She went to Vince, explaining the situation thoroughly, and asked for some time off. Danica couldn't allow her little sister to live at home by herself with David lurking in the shadows. She dated the man for over a half a year and was forced to be married to him for two months straight. Knowing how sadistic and cold he actually was, Danica truly feared for her sister's life if she did not go back with her to North Carolina, where Danielle was graduating from.

When Danielle found out about her sister's plans, she immediately protested against it, refusing to be the reason why her sister's WWE career ended. That type of guilt would eat away at Danielle and she would never forgive herself for being the reason that her sister's career was sabotaged. "Danica, I'll be just fine. I don't need a babysitter." She'd tried reasoning with her, but Danica wasn't listening to any of it.

"You are my one and only sister, my only family that I have, and nobody is going to hurt you." Argued Danica while packing up her belongings from her and John's hotel room. Danielle sighed, finally giving up because she knew once her big sister's mind was made up, there was no changing it.

John was perfectly fine with Danica leaving, even though his heart was breaking on the inside, but knew it was for the best. He drove them to the airport the day of their leave and pulled Danica into his arms, hugging her tightly to him, never wanting to let her go. "I'm going to miss you." He murmured in her ear, causing Danica to sniffle a little because she was trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"Me too." She squeaked out, causing John to hold her tighter, and wished she didn't have to go. He looked over at Danielle, who was already crying, and sighed heavily, knowing Danica didn't want anything bad happening to her sister. He wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to her so that's why he'd been so understanding about Danica's leave from the WWE. Danica pulled away from him when the final call for their flight sounded over the intercom and looked up into his crystal clear, beautiful blue eyes, whispering, "See you in a few weeks."

Nodding as he stared back into her eyes, John couldn't help, but hug her one last time before kissing her lips passionately, knowing it would be awhile for a few weeks. The WWE had a tour going overseas to Europe so they were going to be over there for two weeks and then he was going home to see his family. John was a huge family man and loved each and every one of his members. Without them, he wouldn't be the man he was today. Danica kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, and finally broke away when she heard the final warning calls for their flight. "I love you." He whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Ditto." Danica whispered back as she walked away from him, their hands sliding reluctantly out of each other's, and the sisters disappeared into the huge crowd of swarming people.

A few weeks after Danielle started high school, she started feeling sick and started having the symptoms of pregnancy. She recollected all the times her and Glen had sex that summer and suddenly realized that they never used protection once. Without telling Danica, Danielle went out and bought five different pregnancy tests the following day, took them, and completely broke down as every one of them showed a plus sign. She was pregnant and it was Glen's child. "What am I going to do?" She questioned softly, staring at her fate in the five cups filled with her own urine, and cried harder as she buried her face in her hands.

Danica had been home, making dinner, and was whistling while John was watching his ESPN in the living room. She didn't mind, knowing he needed to catch up on what he'd missed while being overseas. John had arrived a few hours after Danielle had left for school so Danica and John had their reunion in peace. However, Danica couldn't help, but worry that something was wrong with her sister. Danielle hadn't been the same person she'd known for eighteen years so during dinner that night, she would confront her sister about it.

A sheer bundle of nerves flowed through Danielle's body as she walked up the stairs of her home, wishing she knew how she was going to tell her sister about her pregnancy. 'I'm not telling her who the father is, no matter how much she yells and berates me.' She'd decided and thought as she took a huge deep breath and opened the door, plastering on a fake smile. John smiled at her as he stood up from the couch and walked over, enveloping her with a huge embrace, and Danielle accepted it without hesitation. "When did you get here?" She asked, causing John to grin as he kissed her forehead.

"Around ten this morning, beauty." John replied, smiling down at her, but something in her eyes caused him to wonder what was wrong with her. He could see the fear swirling through her eyes and it was worrying him to no avail. 'Now I know what Danica was talking about this morning.' He thought as he sniffed the air, groaning at the mouth watering aroma that filled his nostrils. "Dinner is almost ready if you wanna go upstairs and get settled in." He suggested and Danielle nodded, knowing she had to calm herself down before she completely broke down. With John being home, breaking the news to her sister was going to be harder than ever.

An hour later, all three individuals were sitting at the kitchen table, enjoying a nice pot full of spaghetti. John was too busy swallowing his food whole while Danica and Danielle both picked at their food. Finally not able to take anymore of the silence, Danica finally set her fork down on her plate and looked up at her sister, who had her eyes glued on her food. "Danielle, sweetie, is everything alright? You've hardly touched your food and you love spaghetti." She pointed out, causing Danielle to look up from her plate finally.

"I know and I'm sorry. There is an explanation, but I'm not sure how to tell you…" Danielle trailed off, still playing with her food with her fork, and sighed as she finally dropped her fork on her plate harshly and pushed it away. Danica was taken aback as Danielle stood up and began pacing in front of them. Even John had stopped eating and his eyes were glued on the younger sister now, wondering what was going on with her.

"What are you talking about, Danielle? What's going on?" Danica questioned as she slowly stood up, but Danielle put her hand up, signaling for her sister to sit down in her chair, and she did surprisingly.

Chewing on her thumbnail for a few minutes as she paced back and forth in front of them, Danielle finally got her thoughts in place with what she wanted to say. She stopped as the tears burned her eyes, gripped the chair fiercely with her hands, and shakily said, "I found out some news today…" Her words trailed off as her voice cracked, wishing she didn't have to reveal the news of her pregnancy this way, but the way she seen it, there was no other way out of it.

Danica was freaking out by now as she started shaking, worried sick about her sister, and stood up as she walked over to her. She pulled Danielle into her arms, not believing how much her sister was trembling, and wished she knew what was wrong. "You know you can tell me anything, sweetheart. You are my sister and I love you regardless of what it is. We can make anything right and better. Now tell me." Danica urged her sister, staring into her eyes as her hands were placed firmly, but gently on Danielle's shoulders.

Letting the tears flow freely down her cheeks, Danielle looked into her big sister's eyes, the eyes that she looked up too so much, and managed to gasp out, "I'm…pregnant…" Her head immediately dropped as Danica's jaw dropped and John's fork fell from his hand that he'd been holding, both completely floored by what Danielle just said. Danica slowly backed away from her sister, trying to steady herself as she ran a hand through her hair, and felt her stomach start to tighten dangerously as she held it.

"Oh God…" Danica whispered, covering her face with her hands and shaking her head back and forth. She looked over at her sister and demandingly shouted, "How could you do something like that, Danielle Michelle!? Don't you have any respect for yourself?!"

"Who's the father, Danielle?" John asked seriously, knowing Danica was beside herself right now, and wasn't thinking rationally. He had gotten out of his chair and walked over to the sisters, wrapping an arm around Danica's shoulders, and felt her trembling against him as he awaited Danielle's answer.

Shaking her head at both of them, Danielle shouted out angrily, "I'm not telling you and you can't make me!" She then stormed up to her room, leaving both Danica and John to stare at each other in shock.

That's how the wonderful, beautiful little boy William Jacob Johnson was found out and seven months later, since Danielle was already two months along when she found out, he was born into the world. Danielle loved him more than anyone in the world, even more than her big sister, and protected him with her life. She ended up graduating with honors and was accepted to a local college so she could keep an eye on William whenever her sister and John were on the road with the WWE. Danica slowly became used to the idea of being an aunt as well as John being an uncle, even though they weren't married.

After all, how could they when Danica was technically still married to David?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the middle of November and the snow had already started falling from the night sky as Danielle walked out of her college. The snow touched her face and body lightly as she tugged her coat on and blew on her hands while her back pack was hoisted over her shoulder. She couldn't wait to get home and tuck in her little boy, even though she knew Danica had already taken care of it. Arriving at her car a few moments later, Danielle threw her bag in the backseat of her car and started to slide in the front seat, when her name was called from behind.

Turning around, Danielle couldn't help, but smile at who was coming toward her. His name was Devin Brown, a junior in college, and everyone knew him as the loner. His major was in meteorology and he was incredibly smart, not to mention drop dead gorgeous. His long, slick black hair was neatly trimmed and brushed across his shoulders while his clear, ocean blue eyes pierced Danielle's soul as they stared into her amber colored orbs. She smiled softly at him as he walked up to her, sporting his black leather jacket and blue jeans, his usual style, and smiled back at her. Biting her bottom lip and running a hand through her hair, Danielle wondered what Devin wanted.

"I'm glad I caught you." Devin said, shoving his hands in the front pockets of his jeans, and his breath could be seen since it was so cold outside.

Giggling softly, Danielle started moving back and forth to keep warm, and smiled at him as she asked, "Well you caught me so what did you need, Devin?"

His million dollar smile took her breath completely away as he took a step closer to her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and murmured softly as he stared into her eyes, "I love the sound of my name coming from your lips, Danielle."

Taking a step back and sighing deeply, Danielle sighed as she said, "Look Devin, I'm not sure if you know this or not, but I have a one and a half year old son…" Since Danielle had a child, she knew dating was out of the question because all of her attention had to be focused on little William.

"That doesn't mean you can't date, Danielle. I don't care if you have a child. I respect that and I'd love to meet him." Devin stated, taking another step closer to her, and Danielle felt the tears burning in her eyes already. He was so sweet and kind, something she wasn't used to experiencing, especially after what she and Glen did.

Sniffling a little and wrapping her arms around herself, Danielle looked into his blue eyes and questioned softly, "It doesn't bother you that I have a child?"

Shaking his head in response and reaching out to caress her face, Devin locked eyes with hers and pulled her into his arms as he murmured against her lips, "No." His lips descended upon hers, wrapping his arms tightly, but gently around her body, groaning at how soft her lips were against his. Ever since he'd laid eyes on her, Devin couldn't help, but instantly attract to her. She was so beautiful on the inside and out and Devin knew he had to at least give it a shot with her.

Danielle was taken aback by the sudden kiss, but she couldn't help, but kiss him back. She thought Devin was gorgeous from the moment her eyes laid on him and wrapped her arms around his neck instinctively as their kiss deepened. His warm lips against hers caused Danielle's insides to melt into a puddle as her entire body molded into his, not wanting to be anywhere else, but in his arms. She didn't know what had come over her, but whatever it was, she was certainly not complaining. Devin decided to take a chance and smiled when her mouth opened for an invite to his tongue. He immediately accepted it, slowly sliding inside her mouth, and delved them together in a dance of pure seduction. Five minutes later, both had to come up for air as they reluctantly parted ways, smiling shyly at the other, and Danielle didn't want their time to end.

"Come back to my house and have dinner. You can meet my family." Danielle suggested, taking his hand in her own as their fingers entwined together, and Devin smiled at her invitation.

He nodded and pulled her into his arms as he whispered against her lips, "I would love nothing more, Danielle. Could we have some time alone after tucking your son in bed?" He asked hopefully, his eyes shining back at her, and Danielle smiled as she nodded at him. "Great! I'll follow you in my car." He said, kissing her one last time, and walked away before she could protest. As Danielle slid in her car, she couldn't help, but let out a contented sigh, Glen disappeared from her mind for the first time in almost two years. She started the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot, heading toward home, and smiled when Devin followed behind her.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Danica was busy at work, cooking up a storm. She had received a call from John, informing her that they were having company over for the next few days. Danica didn't mind, missing the road, and groaned when her arm started hurting again. It had been injured in a match with Mickie James and had tore all of her muscles and ligaments off the bone of her shoulder. Emergency surgery was needed and Danica was ordered by her doctor to take at least six months off, due to how serious and extensive the injury was.

Sighing heavily, Danica shook her head, remembering the fateful day when she had to go under the knife. John had been right beside her when she woke up from the anesthesia they had given her to put her to sleep and smiled as he kissed her lips softly. Sighing in contentment at that memory, Danica stirred the noodles in the pot just as the door opened. She turned around and smiled brightly at the sight of her little sister. However, Danica's eyes instantly narrowed when a man walked in behind Danielle and crossed her arms in front of her chest, wondering what this was all about.

Putting the spoon that she was stirring the noodles with down, Danica made her way over to her sister and asked, "Who is this?" Her voice was demanding and not very friendly, which caused Danielle to glare at her.

"This is Devin Brown. He's a colleague of mine and I've invited him over for dinner tonight." Danielle answered, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and stared at her sister suspiciously as she asked, "Is that a problem?"

Danica turned her gaze from her little sister to this guy named Devin and wondered what he wanted. Ever since William had been born, Danica was extremely protective of her sister and had told her sister dating was out of the question, especially since William was so little. All of her attention was to be focused on her son, not dating or socializing. "You made the mistake of getting pregnant so now you must suffer the consequences." She had told Danielle, who had no choice, but to agree. 'He looks like a punk.' Danica thought as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared at him long and hard, wondering if he would say something to her.

Feeling the tension in the air, Devin decided to break it as he stepped forward and extended his hand to Danielle's sister. "You must be Danica. I've heard nothing, but great things about you, ma'am."

Raising her brow at him, taken aback completely by his manners, Danica slipped her hand in his as she shook it firmly and gruffly replied, "Nice to meet you, Devin." Her voice was so strained and it was starting to tick Danielle off to say the least. "If you don't mind, I would like to talk to my sister for a moment. Would you excuse us?" Danica politely asked and smiled when Devin nodded his head, taking a seat on their couch in the living room. Pointing her finger toward the stairs, Danica didn't have to say a single word as Danielle stormed up them, livid at her big sister.

Once they were upstairs and in Danielle's room, Danica closed the door behind her and demanded, "Mind telling me what you think you're doing bringing a MAN home?" She emphasized the word man to her sister, wanting to make sure Danielle knew exactly what he was. "I guess our little agreement didn't mean shit to you when we made it."

"Danica…" Danielle started as she shook her head, peeling off her shirt, and threw it in the hamper. "I am eighteen years old now so I think that little agreement should be thrown out the damn window, especially since I take VERY good care of my son!"

"HA! You take care of your son? May I remind you WHO exactly takes care of him when you're at school?" Danica stated, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and stared defiantly at her little sister. Ever since William had been born, they'd been at each other's throats and it was getting rather old for both.

Shaking her head and sighing deeply, Danielle took her shoes off as she sat on the bed in her black bra, tears filling her eyes. "I told him I had a son and he said he didn't mind…" Danielle tried to reason with her sister, wishing she could understand that she wanted to be happy as well. Devin could be the start of a new life for her, a new beginning, and a second chance at love since Danielle knew she could never have it with Glen.

"They always say that, Danielle! Christ girl, get your head out of your ass and realize that you are a MOTHER and your FIRST priority is that little boy down the hall sleeping in his crib!" Shouted Danica, wanting to get it through her little sister's head that dating was simply out of the question right now.

Standing up from her bed and pointing to her door, Danielle shouted back, "Get out of my room! Ever since William was born, all you've done is berate me and told me what to do and I'm not taking it anymore! You are not running my life anymore, Danica!" She was sick and tired of her sister bossing her around and telling her how to run her life as well as William's.

"I don't have to, this is MY house!" Danica argued, the defiance evident in her eyes, which were mirror images of Danielle's. "If you think you can just walk in here and bring that…MAN into your and William's life, you have another thing coming! You will bring men around William and get that little boy's hopes up and then crush him when you dump them! You wait until William is old enough to understand why he can't know who his REAL father is!"

"Will you STOP yelling and berating me!? You're not my mother, Danica!" Bellowed Danielle as she threw on a lavender colored shirt, which tied in the back, and tried to do so as she straightened her hair afterwards. Taking a few deep breaths, she turned around, about to apologize for what she'd said, but it was too late.

Tears welled up in Danica's eyes as they narrowed to dangerous slits as she stated in a deadly tone of voice, "I'm the closest thing you have to a mother. You remember that, Danielle. Now get downstairs and tell that boy he's not welcome to dinner. John is having guests over and I refuse them to meet some boy you brought home."

"I'll make it easier for you then. I'm not eating here!" Danielle shouted at her as she stormed out of her bedroom door and down the hall, opening William's bedroom door, and walked over as she picked up her son. She closed her eyes, cooing in his ear when he started to cry, and turned around, gasping when she seen none other than Glen Jacobs in her presence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sighing heavily and walking out of her sister's room, Danica made her way downstairs to inform Devin that tonight was not proper to have dinner. It wasn't that Danica didn't like Devin or approve of him. It was just the fact that she didn't want another nephew around the house, especially since William had been such a shock. 'She needs to understand that she's a mother now and with that comes specific obligations.' Danica thought as she headed down the final flight of stairs, since there were three in the house, and stopped dead in her tracks at what she seen. Her hand shot up, covering her mouth in shock, and couldn't believe what she was seeing from her boyfriend, John.

His forearm was shoved harshly against the throat of Devin as the man was pinned up against the wall of the living room. "I'm not gonna ask you again, boy. What the fuck are you doin' here?" John growled in his face, causing Devin to glare at him spitefully.

"Man, let me go! I was invited!" Devin shouted back, not backing down, even though he knew it was John Cena in his presence and also knew John could probably snap him like a twig in two point five seconds.

"By who?" Paul asked, crossing his huge massive arms in front of his chest, and knew Danielle was not allowed to date, especially living in Danica and John's house.

Danica tried so hard not to laugh, but it was no use as she shook her head, causing all four men to turn and stare at her. Along with John was Paul, Michael, the Hardy Brothers (Matt and Jeff), and Matt's girlfriend Raylin. They had been dating for the past two years, ever since Raylin came into the WWE as one of the script writers for Stephanie McMahon's creative team on the RAW brand. From the moment their eyes first met, Matt knew he had to have Raylin and they'd been inseparable ever since. There was one other individual that John brought along, but wasn't in the living room at the time. Smiling from ear to ear, Danica ran down the stairs and into Paul and Michael's arms, hugging them tightly.

Releasing Devin as the green monster of jealously started stewing in his stomach, John walked over and pulled Danica away from his DX members. Danica smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and coyly asked, "Can I help you?"

"Yup, you can hug ME first and kiss ME first." John responded, pressing his forehead to hers, and entwined their fingers together gently.

Giggling softly, Danica ran her thumb over his eyebrow and down his face as she caressed his lips. "I think that can be arranged." She then stood up on her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around his muscled up neck, and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. A squeal sounded from her lips as John lifted her up from the ground and spun her around before setting her back down on the floor, breaking the kiss. Devin suddenly popped into Danica's mind as she unwrapped her arms from around John's neck, crossing them in front of her chest, and asked, "So what were you doing to this poor boy before I came downstairs?"

Running a hand over his soft brown hair, John sighed as he said, "He said Danielle brought him home which as we BOTH know is a lie." John started laughing, thinking Danica would join in, but the laughter died down when he realized she was simply staring at him hardening. "So it's true?! Danielle actually brought a boy home?" He asked in a demanding tone of voice, growling gently when Danica nodded her head at him. "What happened to our agreement?"

"John, how can you expect my sister not to have romance in her life? Sure she made a mistake, but that got us William and I know you love that little guy. I just don't understand why she can't love like the rest of us." Danica stated, revealing her true feelings about the entire situation, and sighed when John shook his head at her.

"If I may intervene, I want you to know that I care a lot about Danielle and I would never hurt her or her son." Devin piped in, wanting to get that out, and smiled as he looked toward the stairs. "Do you mind if I go up and say goodbye?" He asked, hope shining in his eyes, and Danica sighed as she nodded her head at him while John looked at her incredulously.

Meanwhile, upstairs in William's room, Danielle was holding William closer to her chest than ever before as she stared at the man who caused this whole mess in the first place. "G-Glen…" She whispered, not sure what else to say, and stepped back when he took a step forward. "Stay back!"

"Danielle, what's wrong with you?" He asked her, confused by her sudden attitude, and then looked at what she was holding. "Whoa, I didn't know John and Danica had a baby! That's great!" The excitement in his voice tore Danielle apart because she knew she'd have to tell Glen the truth now unless she lied to him.

'God what am I gonna do?' She thought, stroking William's back with her hand, and sighed heavily, knowing she couldn't lie in front of her son. "It's not their child, it's mine." Danielle softly confessed, kissing the top of her son's smooth head, and smiled when he started to coo.

Glen's eyes shot out of their sockets, not believing what he just heard, and tried to find something to say to her. From the look of the baby in her arms, he couldn't have been anymore than a year old. Suddenly putting two and two together, Glen's eyes narrowed dangerously to slits as he asked in a deadly tone of voice, "Who's the father?"

"I-I don't know." Danielle stuttered out, holding William even closer to her, protecting him the best she could, especially his face. If Glen saw the baby's eyes, he would know instantly the child was indeed his own and she couldn't allow that to happen. "I had a one night stand at prom with my date and never seen him again. Nine months later, I got him." She quickly lied, knowing she could never allow Glen to know the truth that he was the father.

Just the look in her amber colored orbs told Glen that Danielle was lying through her teeth. The truth was shining through them like glass as he crossed his massive arms in front of his chest and stated, "Why not try telling me the truth? Is that my child?"

Tears burned in her eyes as William started to cry, causing Danielle to turn around as she slowly set her son in his crib. She then got his binky (pacifier) and slid it in his mouth before turning around to face Glen, guarding the crib with her life. "It's not your child, Glen. He's mine and nobody is going to take him away from me! It was your semen who helped make him, but you were never there and I was only sixteen fucking years old! You kept sneaking into my hotel rooms when Danica wasn't there and seduced me into having sex with you and we never ONCE used protection! This is the result of our three month secret romp and if you value your life, you won't utter a word of this to anyone, especially my sister and John. They want to kill the man who knocked me up, but I couldn't tell him it was you." Danielle explained in a quiet tone of voice, becoming harsh in a few areas, but she wanted to get the point across.

"Oh please, Dani. We both know you wanted it just as much as I did! Don't even say that you didn't want me because I know damn well that you did! I could see it every single time you milked me for everything I was worth!" Glen spat back angrily, keeping his own voice down, which made Danielle appalled by his words as she pointed to the door.

"GET OUT!" She shouted, finally tired of keeping the low profile, and that only made William start screaming louder. "Get out right now, you piece of shit!"

Smirking at her with that devilish smirk of his, Glen walked toward her, kicking the door shut with his foot, and pulled her in his arms. Before Danielle could scream, Glen's mouth descended on hers, coaxing her mouth open with his own, and groaned when it did. His tongue delved in hers, missing her like crazy, missing the taste of her sweet saliva mixing with his, missing touching and caressing her delicate skin. Everything about her turned Glen on and now that she was eighteen, there was no reason why they couldn't pick up where they left off in his mind as he pressed her against the nearest wall.

Danielle wanted so badly to push him away, but she couldn't the moment his lips touched hers. Her arms immediately went around his neck, pulling him closer to her, and moaned softly when his tongue delved in her mouth, reaching and searching every crevice he could find. Her tongue did the same and Danielle forgot how much she'd missed him. He was so strong, masculine, and she loved it when his muscles rippled underneath her fingertips. Danielle's head was swimming, the passion suddenly building in her body, and she couldn't think straight even if her life depended on it. The sudden cry of William broke Danielle out of her passionate state as she tore her lips from Glen's, staring into his eyes with hatred burning in hers, and pushed him away from her with all her might, which wasn't very far.

"Don't ever touch me again!" Cried Danielle, rushing over to the crib, and picked her son up in her arms as she started rocking him back and forth. The tears poured down her face as Glen smirked at her, licked his lips, and walked out the door, but not before getting the last word in.

"I'll be back, Dani. You can't escape me and you know it." Glen tauntingly stated before walking out of the door, right past Devin, who had heard every single word of the conversation. He didn't know what to think as he peeked into the room at Danielle, seeing her rocking her son to sleep, and knew he had to think this through a bit longer. Sighing deeply, Devin walked away from the door and down the stairs, not saying a word to anyone as he walked out the front door into the falling snow.

Danica looked over her shoulder at Devin, who hadn't said a word to anyone, and wondered what had happened. Her sudden fears started stirring in her stomach when none other than Glen Jacobs walked down the stairs, a smirk plastered on his lips. "Would you excuse me for one moment?" She asked her guests, causing John's worried blue eyes to stare at her, and sighed when she quickly ran upstairs to make sure her sister and nephew were alright.

"Glen, what did you do, man?" John asked, knowing he had to of done something, and Glen shook his head, suddenly acting like an innocent angel.

Pointing toward the front door and sighing regretfully, Glen said, "I was walking upstairs and heard commotion in the bedroom down the hall. I was using the bathroom and happened to overhear a conversation between Danielle and that boy…" The lies rolled off his tongue like liquid, knowing John would never doubt him, and continued on with his story of lies.

"What the Hell do you mean commotion?" John questioned, standing up to his six foot one frame, anger flashing in his blue eyes, and Glen couldn't help, but smirk wickedly on the inside.

"I overheard their conversation and…Well…I don't know how to tell you this, but…" Glen was stuttering on purpose, wanting the faltering to make him even more believable, and sighed as he shook his head sadly. "It turns out that the father of Danielle's baby is him."

The explosion erupted in the house as John screamed out, "WHAT?!"

Both Danielle and Danica rushed downstairs, William in his carrier that Danielle wore on her body, and stopped when they saw Glen and John standing up. Danica knew that was John's voice she'd heard all the way upstairs and wondered what had gotten him so upset. His entire body was shaking form head to toe as Danica slowly walked up to him, touched his arm with her hand, and softly asked, "What's wrong, John?" The amount of anger that radiated off his big body was scaring both Danica and Danielle to say the least and both anticipated the explosion that was sure to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pure, fueled anger burned in John's blue orbs as he stepped away from Danica, glaring hatefully at Danielle, and stated in a growl, "Don't pretend like you don't fucking know!" He didn't care if he'd scared little William, who'd started crying, and that angered Danielle to say the least.

"Excuse me, but my son is in the room and I don't appreciate the vulgar language so I'm taking him back upstairs to calm him down." Danielle informed everyone in the room, glaring hatefully at Glen, and made her way upstairs with a screaming William in tow.

Danica was more than livid as she shoved John with all her might, causing him to land on the couch, and shouted, "What the fuck are you talking about, John?! Start making some damn sense before accusing me of shit!" John was actually surprised by the amount of anger that burned in her eyes and knew he'd made a fatal mistake, but his own anger blinded him of that factor.

"Don't pretend like you don't fucking know, Danica! Glen just told me the whole thing!" John growled back in response, causing Danica to slowly turn her head to stare at Glen, who had a sympathetic frown on his face that was completely fake. Danica could see it as she walked over and shoved him down so hard, he landed on his ass on the floor with a hard thud.

"What the Hell…?!" Glen started to shout, but one deadly glare from Danica and he shut up quickly, knowing if he tried arguing with her that it would cause even more problems.

Paul shook his head as he ran a hand through his blonde locks, wondering what was going on, when his cell phone started blaring. "I hate to leave, but I need to take this call." He informed everyone before standing up and walking into the kitchen, where it was much quieter. Taking a deep breath, Paul flipped his cell phone open and put it to his ear, "Hello, Stephanie."

"Paul, how LOVELY to hear your voice, sweetie." Her shrilled voice countered, the evil laughter echoing in his ear, and Paul was already getting angry with this conversation.

"What the fuck do you want, Stephanie?" His demanding voice responded, hating her games she always played with him over the phone. "If this isn't about Aurora then I don't want to talk to you." He informed her, causing Stephanie to laugh wickedly in his ear, and Paul started clenching and unclenching his fists furiously.

Filing her nails while leaning the phone against her ear, Stephanie smiled as she replied furtively, "Now, now Pauly dear, don't go getting your tights in an uproar. I called to inform you that Aurora will NOT be seeing you this weekend."

Growling in her ear, Paul leaned against the kitchen counter as he asked, "Why not? You know the court order, Stephanie. I'm entitled to having her two weeks out of every month." He reminded her and all that caused was Stephanie to start shouting in his ear.

"And you forgot that she's MY daughter, Paul! I went through the labor and pain to have her so I'm entitled to telling you when you can and can't see her!" Stephanie spat back in his ear and Paul was at the end of his rope of patience.

"We'll see what the judge has to say about that. I'm calling my lawyer right now." Paul informed her before closing his cell phone lid shut, ending the call abruptly, and shook his head as he sighed heavily.

After a grueling one year custody battle with Stephanie, Paul was granted the right to have his daughter with him two weeks out of every month. It didn't help in his favor that Vince had hired the best lawyer the United States had to offer, but Paul wasn't alone in this. His own lawyer was named Sinder Adams, but most call her Sin for short. She had long, flowing black hair that cascaded down her back in waves and curled at the ends. The most captivating feature about this woman was her eyes. They were the deepest color of green he'd ever seen and Paul wanted to get to know her on a more personal basis, but Sinder wasn't having any of it.

"This is strictly a professional relationship, Paul and you do well to remember that, especially in this battle with your ex-wife." She'd told him and Paul reluctantly listened to her, but with great resistance.

Sinder was a beautiful, intelligent woman, but it didn't help that Vince hired the scumbag of all attorneys in Stephanie's defense. She tried her best to show the judge just how much of a worthless mother Stephanie was, but in the end, the judge granted Stephanie part custody of Aurora Rose. Paul was grateful for everything Sinder did and wasn't angry with her for the outcome. Feeling horrible about what happened, Sinder vowed to Paul that she would be his full time attorney and would do everything in her power to make sure he had full custody of Aurora. Even with the adultery from Stephanie's part in the marriage, the judge still granted part custody to both parents, which made Sinder suspicious of the situation. It had been almost a year since the last court case and the judge didn't change his mind. Sinder was beginning to think that Vince was paying the judge off and was looking into it for Paul.

Flipping his cell phone open and dialing the number, Paul put the phone to his ear and smiled when he heard her sweet voice. "Sinder, its Paul." His voice drawled, causing her to sit down on the bed because her legs had gone weak at the tone of his low voice. Sinder always thought Paul was extremely attractive, but she couldn't allow her work to become personal with him.

"Hello Paul, what has dear Stephanie done now?" She asked, already knowing what the call referred to, and put some lotion in her hands as she held the phone against her ear.

His low chuckle sounded in her ear, causing her panties to instantly soil, and bit her bottom lip as she tried in vain not to moan. This man could drive her mad and into a world of ecstasy just by the sound of his beautiful voice. "I just got off the phone with her. She called me and told me that I couldn't have Aurora this week, which is against the court order." He informed her, causing Sinder to sigh deeply as she shook her head gently.

"The only thing I can do is call the judge and inform him that she's not fulfilling her part of the court order. Other than that, there's not really much I can do unless we take this to court again, Paul." Sinder responded, feeling horrible for this man, especially since she knew he was the good parent out of the two of baby Aurora's. The little girl was a spitting image of Paul, but had her mother's big ocean blue eyes and she was turning two within the next two weeks.

Sighing heavily on the other end and running a hand over his face, Paul shook his head as he said, "I don't want to put my daughter through this anymore. Maybe I should just give up…" His words trailed off and it was breaking Sinder's heart in two.

Her mind started thinking and suddenly, an idea popped into her mind. "Paul, I think I might have found a way to get full custody of Aurora. We'll have to go back to court over it, but now that Stephanie is breaking the court order, the judge is going to have to rethink his decision…"

Paul cut her off, "Sin, you know as well as I do that Vince is paying that damn judge off! We have to find another one who won't take a bribe." His voice was full of determination and that caused a smile to curve the lips of Sinder.

"Sounds wonderful. I'll get right on it. I'll call you tomorrow with the details, Paul." Sinder replied, already going through her paperwork over this case, and after a few more minutes of talking, they ended the call. Paul held the cell phone to his chest and prayed that she could find another judge besides the same one they'd been dealing with for the past two years.

While Paul was having his conversation with Sinder, Danica was livid at both her boyfriend and Glen. "Why would you think that Devin was the father of her baby?! Who told you that?!" Danica demanded, placing her hands on her hips, and stared fireballs at John, wishing they'd pop out and blast a hole in his ass.

Instead of answering her, John simply pointed to Glen and stated angrily, "You can't tell me that Danielle didn't tell you! You two are closer than close." He was accusing her of keeping this from him and Danica didn't even have a clue who was the father of William!

Danica turned around slowly to face Glen, staring down at him heatedly, and asked, "How did YOU find out that Devin was the father of William, Glen?" Her voice was low and deadly, not in the mood for any games, but Glen knew if he told her the truth that there would be Hell to pay.

Matt piped in, while having his arms wrapped around Raylin's waist, "I think Danielle is a grown woman and if she doesn't want to reveal who the father of her child is then nobody should force her."

"Shut up, Matt!" Both Danica and John shouted, causing him to slink back on the couch, and Raylin sighed as she kissed his lips, knowing he was only trying to help.

"Now isn't the time to play hero, bro." Jeff whispered in his ear and got popped upside the head for his troubles, thanks to Raylin. "What the Hell was that for?!" He demanded, holding the back of his head, and Raylin merely smirked in his direction.

"For being a smartass." She simply replied and turned her attention back on the scene that was folding before them.

Glen was stuck between a rock and a hard place as he slowly stood up to his feet, holding his hands out, and said, "I was upstairs and overheard their conversation. Devin clearly stated that he was the father of her baby and that they shouldn't hide it anymore, but Danielle refused it." Once again, the lies were rolling off his tongue like spun silk, weaving everyone in his web of lies.

Sighing deeply, the fire in her eyes suddenly melted, and Danica ran a hand through her hair, not believing she hadn't seen it sooner. "I knew there was a reason why she brought him home." She murmured to herself, in disbelief at this sudden term of events. There was no reason to distrust Glen, especially after everything he'd done for her when Danielle was with them on the road during the summer before her senior year of high school started.

"You're telling me you didn't know?" John questioned, causing her to turn around with tears filling her eyes. His heart broke when he also seen hurt shining in them and knew he'd made a fatal mistake by accusing her of such things. "Danica…" He started to say, but she shook her head and cut him off.

"I'm sorry for so much trouble tonight, you guys. Obviously, my own boyfriend doesn't trust me so I'm going to retire for the evening. Food is in the kitchen if you're hungry." Danica stated as she walked up the stairs, completely ignoring John, and shook her head in disappointment as she ventured up the stairs of their two story house.

John felt completely helpless, knowing he'd messed up royally, and wished he could make it up to her somehow. He was about to go upstairs to talk to her, but before his foot made contact with the second step, a barrel of blankets and pillows came flying down the stairs, knocking him over, followed by the harsh slam of their bedroom door. "Damn, she is pissed." He grumbled under his breath and turned around on his ass, staring at his friends, and shook his head as he buried it in his hands.

Seeing everyone was occupied, Glen took this opportunity to escape from the room to make a call. He flipped his cell open and dialed the number, smirking when he heard the voice on the other end. "It's done. She thinks that Danielle was impregnated by some boy. No of course not. Uh huh, yeah I understand. I really hope this works out in both of our benefits. See you on the road in a few days, man." Glen ended the call abruptly as he turned around, a sick smirk plastered on his lips, and knew this was the beginning of the end for the Johnson sisters. 'Danielle, you will be mine, baby and then we can take little William and be happy forever.' He thought happily and walked into the living room, getting that solemn look over his features, but on the inside, he was screaming with laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hush little baby, don't say a word. Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird don't sing, momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns to stone, momma's gonna buy you the whole wide world." Danielle sang to her son, smiling softly when his little eyes slowly shut, and knew he would sleep for the remainder of the night. She loved that lullaby as she leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, and whispered, "I love you, William and nobody is going to hurt you." Flipping on his night light and turning on the baby monitor, Danielle walked out of her son's room, leaving the door cracked slightly, and headed to her own.

Her body fell back on the bed, after closing the door behind her and locked it. With Glen in the house, Danielle didn't trust to leave her bedroom door unlocked until he was gone in a few days. 'This is going to be the longest weekend of my life!' She thought exasperatedly and decided a nice hot bath was in order. A bath always helped Danielle to clear her mind and after tonight's events, she was in dire need of one. 'I'm so glad I have my own bathroom.' She thought sullenly, still not realizing what kind of problems Glen had caused in the household, and walked inside her bathroom to prepare her bath.

Leaning over and grabbing her bottle of lilac bubble bath, Danielle turned on the water, making it as hot as she could stand it, and poured the liquid in it. She smiled as the bubbles started forming, rising with the water, and slipped out of her clothes. She grabbed her lighter that was on the candle and lit a few candles, the sweet smell of lilacs filling her nostrils. Lilacs were her absolute favorite and she wanted to smell them forever as her body sunk down into the hot water, the bubbles instantly surrounding her. A soft moan escaped her lips as she sighed in contentment, her eyes slowly shutting, and leaned back against the tub, enjoying the wonderful sensation of her bubble bath.

Danica lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, and sighed heavily, wishing she could get to sleep. For some odd reason, Danica had a terrible feeling brewing in the pit of her stomach that something bad was going to happen. Ever since her fight with John earlier on that night regarding who William's father was, Danica couldn't shake the feeling that Glen was lying about it. 'Why would he lie?' She thought, more confused than ever, and decided she needed to speak to her sister. Slowly sliding out of the bed and slipping on her black silk robe, Danica opened her bedroom door and walked down the hallway to her sister's bedroom door.

A sigh escaped her lips when she tried the doorknob, seeing it was locked, and pulled out a spare key she kept just in case of emergencies. Danielle knew about it and didn't have a problem with it, trusting her big sister more than anyone. 'Why would she have her door locked?' Danica questioned in her mind and suddenly realized that her sister was probably having that same bad feeling. 'Something DEFINITELY isn't right.' She concluded and walked in her sister's room, looking around, and smiled when she heard the bath water running in her sister's private bathroom. Closing the bedroom door behind her and locking it, Danica walked over to the bathroom door and lightly tapped on it, causing a gasp to escape Danielle's lips.

Her big, amber eyes widened and then slowly lowered as she sighed heavily when she seen it was her big sister. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take my bath in peace." Danielle coldly stated and turned around from her sister, still hurt from their fight earlier on that night.

"I had a feeling you'd say something like that, but this isn't about us right now. Actually it is, but it's not about who the father of Will is." Danica stated, the amount of seriousness in her eyes, and Danielle seen the urgency in her sister's eyes, knowing it was about David.

Sighing heavily, Danielle turned off her bath water, the tub filled to the capacity of her liking, and nodded as she said, "Come in and close the door behind you." Danica did as she asked and walked over, bending down to sit on the floor, and sighed heavily as she ran a hand through her hair. She wasn't sure how to begin this conversation and wasn't even sure if she wanted to or not. Danielle decided to start it off as she asked bluntly, "Is this about David?" Her voice was low and quiet, not wanting anyone to overhear the conversation they were currently having.

"How did you guess?" Danica asked, causing Danielle to smile smugly at her, and that caused a small smile to curve Danica's lips. "Yes it is. I just get the feeling that something bad is going to happen soon." Confessed the older sister of the two and Danielle's eyes widened in shock.

"You feel that too?" Danielle questioned her sister, causing Danica to sigh as she nodded solemnly.

Taking a deep breath, Danica grabbed her little sister's hand and said, "I have a feeling Glen has something to do with it." Her voice was so quiet that Danielle barely heard her and felt her heart instantly break, knowing her sister was feeling the same way she was. That and the fact that Glen's taunting threat about coming back to her were still replaying in Danielle's mind. "Danielle, I want you to tell me everything you can because our livelihood depends on it, sweetheart. I swear to you, no matter what it is, I won't be mad at you."

The pleading tone in her sister's voice caused Danielle's heart to break in two, wondering if she should tell Danica her deep dark secret about exactly who was William's father. She was so ashamed about Glen impregnating her and didn't want her sister to look down at her about it. Being only sixteen years of age, Danielle was only a child and didn't realize what she was doing because Glen was so strong willed. "I don't want you to hate me." She finally whispered after a few moments of silence, the tears welling up in her eyes, brimming her lids, and a few started to slowly slide down her cheeks.

Not caring if she'd get wet or not, Danica reached over and pulled her little sister in her arms, holding her close, and sighed when Danielle started crying harshly. "I would NEVER hate you, Danielle. You are my angelface, my sister, my blood. I could never hate you, no matter how bad what you have to tell me is." Danica assured her, sighing heavily when Danielle started to sob, and kissed her forehead. "Sis, did something happen between you and Glen when you were on the road with us?" Danica finally asked, the question brewing in her mind for the past almost two years, but she'd been too afraid to mention it. A deep, regretful sigh escaped her lips when Danielle slowly nodded her head in response. Closing her eyes, Danica now realized what her sister had been hiding and knew the truth. "He's the father. Glen is the father isn't he." It wasn't a question, just a simple fact of life and her fears were revealed when Danielle nodded her head again.

"H-He seduced me…He would sneak in my hotel rooms after you'd go to John's and…" Danielle sniffled out and trailed her words off, too ashamed to go on, and Danica's anger started to flare up at her sister's words. She wouldn't dare show her anger toward her little sister and finally realized that little William wasn't her sister's fault. Glen had seduced her baby sister and impregnated her! 'I'll fucking murder him.' Danica thought angrily, her soul lit ablaze, but she kept it under control. "He lied to me." She murmured softly, but Danielle heard it and that caught her attention.

"What do you mean he lied to you?" Danielle asked, her curiosity getting the better of her, and sighed when she seen the anger in her sister's eyes flare up.

Taking her little sister's hand in her own, Danica stood up from the bathroom floor and ordered, "Finish your bath and then come out. We have a lot to talk about." She then walked out of the bathroom, leaving Danielle's mind swirling with questions, and looked down at the bubbles that were surrounding her, no longer a comfort.

"So much for my bubble bath." She muttered and finished it up, washing the soap out of her hair, and then stood up as she wrapped a towel around her body. After quickly drying off and slipping her purple robe on, Danielle made her way out of the bathroom, wet hair and all, and stopped when she seen her sister sitting on her bed, staring at a picture of them. It was a picture they took together on the road those two years ago and Danielle kept it on her nightstand in her bedroom in a flower patterned picture frame. Slowly approaching her sister and sitting on the bed, Danielle placed her hand on her sister's shoulder, and felt her heart break when Danica looked up at her, huge tears streaking down her cheeks. "Oh sis." Danielle murmured as she pulled her big sister in her arms and sighed heavily as Danica started crying uncontrollably.

After a good, long cry, Danica finally got herself under control and muttered a thank you to her sister, who handed her a box of Kleenex. She wiped her eyes from the tears and sighed heavily as she sniffled a bit, "Danielle, I haven't been totally honest with you either." She admitted, trying really hard to keep the tears from sliding down her cheeks, and seen the confusion swimming in her baby sister's eyes. Taking a deep breath, Danica continued, "I don't know how to tell you this. John knows, but I made him promise not to tell you."

"Well what is it?" Danielle urged, wanting to know what her sister had hidden from her, and sighed heavily, knowing it wasn't anything good.

Running a hand through her hair and standing up, Danica walked over to the huge window that overlooked the landscape of their home, and sighed as she said, "Danielle, I want you to know that I love you more than anything and anyone in my life. I just want you to know that before I tell you this."

Danielle slowly stood up from her bed, becoming scared that something horrible happened to her sister, and shakily stated, "Danica, you're scaring me…"

Wiping a few more stray tears from her eyes, Danica coughed out a little and quietly admitted, "I'm still married to David." Her eyes shut as Danielle's widened in shock, her mouth open for flies to come in, and no matter how hard Danielle tried, she couldn't muster up one word to say. "He's fighting the divorce proceedings so in a few days, I have to go up to Washington D.C. to court to end this battle." Danica informed her sister, who was still staring at her like a regular fish out of water. "I know I should've told you sooner, but I thought he'd give up. He keeps saying he wants me back and that he never meant anything he did. I told him I'm in love with John and he can go to Hell and he said he'd make me pay. I thought it would end sooner than this, but obviously, I have to see him face to face to end this once and for all in court."

"Is John going with you?" Danielle finally managed to ask, after the initial shock of finding out her sister was still married to David unwillingly wore off. Sighing deeply and shaking her head in response, Danielle immediately started protesting. "Danica, you can't go alone! What if he tries something?! What if something happens to you?!" The amount of fright that was evident in Danielle's voice caused Danica to sigh even deeper, wondering if she should've told her sister about this sudden term of events.

She clamped her hands on her sister's shoulders and stated, "Listen carefully to me, the only person I've told is you. John thinks I'm going to visit our mom in the asylum and you can't tell him any of this. This is the only way to end this with David once and for all." Her voice was low and quiet, not wanting anyone to overhear their conversation, especially since she now knew that Glen lied to them about Devin being the father of her nephew. "I just have this sinking feeling Glen is involved with David, but I don't want anyone else to know yet. Another thing I wanted to talk to you about was Devin."

"What about him?" Danielle suddenly countered, feeling offended and becoming extremely protective of her close friend she'd gotten to know in college.

"Relax, relax, I like Devin and I'm all for you guys being together, but what you don't know is that Glen wants you all for himself." Danica informed her sister, who had her eyebrow quirked in question.

Danielle ran a hand through her hair as she stared at her sister, wondering how she knew this, and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Glen told us tonight that Devin was the father of William." Danica informed her sister once again, causing Danielle's eyes to widen in shock and sigh in disappointment. "He said that he overheard Devin say that he was the father, which I believed, but then I looked in his eyes and started thinking about it more. You confirmed my suspicions about Glen lying when you told me he was the father, not Devin, but here's the thing, we have to make Glen believe that I still think Devin is the father." Danica revealed, forming a plan in her mind, and decided to fight fire with fire. She knew Glen was somehow, someway in cohorts with David so if they wanted to fuck with her life, then she was going to fuck with theirs.

Nodding her head in approval and finally realizing what her big sister was doing, Danielle sighed as she hugged her sister close and stated emphatically, "They might have won this battle, but you can bet your ass, we're going to win this ultimate war."

They're hug was soon disturbed by the screaming of William as Danica and Danielle rushed out of the bedroom and into William's, seeing the baby in his crib. Danielle picked her son up, holding him close to her chest, and looked up at her big sister, who was checking over the area William was sleeping in. In the dark shadows of the room, Glen watched the sisters, wondering what they were talking about in Danielle's bedroom. 'I'll find out and then report back to him.' Glen thought finally, seeing the sisters walk out of William's bedroom, and snuck out without them seeing him. However, Danica saw him and made a mental note of that movement in the back of her mind. This was going to be one Hell of a war and the sisters were going to come out on top.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The following day was uneventful and dull, most exhausted and jetlagged from the flight and the previous night's events. After the colorful and unique conversation Danielle experienced with her sister that previous night, she'd made a decision to confine her and William to her room. She had a bassinet in her room set up just in case she felt she wanted William to sleep with her in her room instead of in his own. Being one year old, Danielle was very protective of him, especially now that Glen was in the household. She didn't want him catching even a glimpse of her precious angel because she knew if he did, her secret would be revealed. Danielle never wanted Glen to know she was the father and in doing so, she had no alternative, but to lie, which she despised to do.

Danica didn't have a problem with her sister confining herself and William in her room, knowing it was because of Glen's presence in the house, and honestly didn't blame her. The conversation they'd had really put things into perspective for Danica and both sisters trusted Glen about as far as they could throw him at this point. However, in order for their plan to work, they were going to have to pretend to be mad at each other and act like Glen's words were golden in the house, even though they were nothing, but dirt in reality. Danica still couldn't believe Glen had lied to her face, especially after all he'd done for her sister on the road. Then again, all he did was seduce a child and impregnated her without a smidge of regret, which angered Danica more than words could say. After this was all said and done, she would give Glen the verbal lashing of a lifetime and throw him out of her life for good. When John found out as well, there would be no mercy for Glen, especially when john was so protective of the sisters and loved one of them unconditionally.

So many questions about Glen and Danielle's sexual escapades swirled through her mind as she sat under her weeping willow tree, gazing out at the gloomy clouded sky above. Little trickles of snow were starting to fall, but nothing too severe that would be vital to her health. Danica loved being outdoors because she felt free and alive, even when she was captured under David's wrath. Even though she was still married to the man, Danica acted like she was still her own person and hadn't changed any, which was she very grateful for. Still, she couldn't believe that in the short amount of time she and David had been together that he'd gone from being her prince charming in disguise to the spawn of Satan in her eyes. Some of the things David had done to her still haunted Danica's mind to this day, but she couldn't allow it to pull her down, especially now that she had to confront him in a few short days. Tears burned her eyes as she thought about all the good times her and David shared and how every time he'd buy her flowers or anything in general that it would light her heart on fire for him. In all honesty, Danica still did love David to some extent, but she wasn't in love with him anymore and could never forgive what he'd done to her and her family.

Her thoughts suddenly adverted from David and her mood suddenly changed when a familiar voice sounded behind her. Her eyes narrowed as she kept her gaze focused straight ahead, a small brittle branch in her hand, and simply asked demandingly, "What do you want, John?" The coldness that sounded in her voice as partially because of David and the fact that John had interrupted her peaceful environment and thoughts.

Shoving his hands in the front pockets of his blue jeans shorts, John sighed as he replied solemnly, "I came to check on you. You've been out in the cold all day and I was getting worried." He was being completely honest with her even though he knew she was still angry at him for his actions against her the previous night. He didn't blame her and knew he was a complete and utter asshole to her, but finding out that Devin was the father of William sparked a fire inside of him that was unlike he'd ever felt before. Still, that was no excuse for his actions and he was willing to do whatever it took to win her trust and forgiveness.

"Well, put your conscience at ease because I'm fine. I just really want to be alone right now, John." Danica stated, hurt evident in her voice as her head lowered a little, trying to hold back her tears. Her sniffles filled John's ear as he sighed deeply, knowing she was crying, and he was to blame for it. His head dropped forward in shame, like a five year old scolded, and knew it was going to take time before she could forgive him for his attitude toward her.

He raked a hand through his soft brown hair in frustration and cleared his throat as he said, "Well whenever you're ready to talk, I'll be here to listen. Have you talked to beauty today at all?" He asked, truly concerned for his future sister-in-law. Even though he was still incredibly upset at her for not telling them who the father of William was, she was still very important to him and he loved her like she was his little sister.

In order for her plan to work, Danica was going to have to lie to John. She hated doing so, but knew it would be worth it in the end. Shaking her head sadly, Danica replied solemnly, "No, I haven't. She's confined herself in her room if you didn't notice along with William." Danica hoped sadness mixed with a hint of sarcasm was evident in her voice to make it believable to John.

"That's not healthy." John commented and glanced up at her window, which had the shades drawn shut, blocking out any glimmer of light that might've found its way in her room. "Don't you think you should try and get her to come out?" He suggested, not wanting to leave Danica out in the cold, especially when she'd been out there for most of the day.

Shaking her head in response and running a hand through her hair, Danica simply replied, "No, I'm fine. I like the peace and quiet out here. Danielle needs time to herself John so just leave both of us alone or you'll regret it." Danica advised, her voice warning him, and didn't say another word as she snapped the little twig that was in her hand in half.

"Danica, please come inside. It's freezing out here and I don't want you catchin' pneumonia." John pleaded with her, his hands becoming cold as ice, and sighed when Danica didn't move an inch. "You are so damn stubborn woman." He muttered under his breath, but Danica heard it, and scoffed as she shook her head.

"Not half as stubborn as you are, asshole." She retorted coolly, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and waited for him to explode on her like he'd done the previous night. One thing about John that Danica didn't like was his short temper. She'd warned him several times that one day his temper was going to write him a check that his ass couldn't cash.

Placing his hands on his hips, truly offended by her words, John growled back, "I'm not stubborn. I'm a man so it comes natural and when I see the woman I love out here in the freezing cold all day, it tends to get somewhat worrisome."

"Well don't worry your pretty little head about me, junior. I'll be just fine out here by myself alone and away from you." She spat back, her voice heated and eyes were narrowed to dangerous slits, though John couldn't see them because her back was turned to him.

Finally getting fed up with her smartass attitude toward him, John threw his hands up in the air in defeat, and shouted temperamentally, "Fine, stay out here and freeze your ass off! I don't give a flying fuck anymore!"

Danica winced as the screen door slammed shut fiercely, but a smirk spread across her face, knowing she'd pissed him off again. She hated his temper and he was going to learn that just because he threw a tantrum, that didn't mean she was going to jump at his every beck and call. 'I'm not going through that again. I did it with David, but I won't go through it with John.' She determined, though she knew David wasn't half the man John was.

A few minutes later, the screen door opened, causing a groan to escape Danica's lips as she sighed exasperatedly. "John, I told you to leave me the fuck alone!" Shouted Danica and turned around, biting her tongue instantly at the sight of Jeff Hardy before her. She quickly turned back around, embarrassed for yelling at him that way, and felt her cheeks start to turn a burning red.

A small chuckle filled the November night sky as Jeff walked over to her and sat down beside her as he shook his head. "Well I'm not John and I'm not leaving you the fuck alone because you're like a sister to me and I'm worried about you."

"I wish everyone would stop worrying about me. I'm fine. F-I-N-E! Fine! I don't need people coming out here asking me if I'm fine or not!" Danica snapped, not meaning to do so on Jeff, but her frustration was building up and going on overload so she had to release it somehow.

Placing his hand on her shoulder, Jeff smiled softly at her as he gently ordered, "Hey, look at me, Dani." Danica did as he asked, trusting Jeff with her life, and stared up into his sincere and warm green eyes. "That's more like it. Now listen, I know you don't like people worrying about you, but it's gonna happen whether you like it or not. I know what John did to you last night was messed up and he deserves the silent treatment, but you don't need to take it out on all of us. Matt and Raylin are inside worried sick about you and all John can tell them is that you're being stubborn. I know you're alright because we grew up together so I know you and I know when you need to be alone. My question though is what's bothering you so much that you've confined yourself out here in the cold and dark instead of coming to your best friends?" Jeff questioned, not meaning to push her buttons, but he'd known Danica all his life and knew when something was bothering her, she usually shut everyone she cared about out.

"You do know me too well." She commented in a grumble, causing Jeff to chuckle as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and smiled when her head leaned against his shoulder. "I just have a lot on my mind, Skittles." She confessed with a heavy sigh, calling him by his childhood nickname, and smiled when Jeff groaned.

"Man, I thought that nickname was dead and buried by now!" He whined, causing Danica to laugh softly, and that brought a bigger smile to Jeff's face. He pointed at her and shouted, "HA! I knew I could make you laugh! Matt owes me twenty bucks!"

Danica shook her head as she smacked him upside his head, causing him to groan out in protest, but Danica shut him up as she stated, "That's what you get for making me apart of the brother's stupid bets."

Jeff went to say something as he opened his mouth, but all that came out was air. He sighed as he nodded his head and replied, "Alright, alright, you got me there. So, what's bothering my best bud?" He urged, wanting her to open up to him like she used to when they were kids growing up in Cameron, North Carolina.

"I don't think you'll understand…" Danica tried to argue, but Jeff wasn't having any of it as her words trailed off. He put his hand up, letting her know silently she wasn't getting off that easily, and Danica groaned, knowing she couldn't get out of this. Raking a hand through her hair and biting her bottom lip, Danica finally said, "Jeff, I don't want to tell you because I'm afraid you'll never speak to me again or understand it." Her truth and honesty was always something that Jeff admired about Danica, but he still wasn't buying it.

"Try me." He retorted swiftly, tightening his hold on her shoulders a bit, and smiled when Danica's head dropped, knowing he was breaking her down slowly, but surely. "Come on, Dani, we've always been able to talk! Shit, you used to tell me all the boys who would try to grope you at school and I'd threaten to kick their ass if they laid a finger on ya!" Jeff reminded her, smiling as he thought back to when they were kids, and started chuckling as he remembered the look of shear fear that would adorn Danica's face. Even though they were only eleven, they were still extremely smart and knew what a grope was among other things.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Danica asked, looking up into Jeff's eyes after a few moments of silence, and worry was evident in his orbs.

Raising an eyebrow at his best friend, Jeff couldn't help, but ask, "What's going on, Danica? What are you keeping from everyone?" He still hadn't promised so Danica wasn't going to reveal to him her secret plan about confronting David in Washington D.C. that following Sunday.

In defiance, Danica crossed her arms in front of her chest as she shook her head and stated, "I'm not telling you anything until you promise me you won't tell a soul what I'm about to tell you." She was going to be extremely stubborn about this, knowing that if this information got out to John, he would be even more livid at her for lying to him.

"Fine, I promise now tell me what's going on." Jeff demanded, tired of the game Danica was playing with him, and looked at her intently, waiting for her confession.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Danica looked up into his worried green eyes and softly confessed, "I'm still married to David."

Jeff's eyes bugged out of their sockets as he stared at his best friend, wondering if he heard her right, and sputtered out, "W-W-WHAT?!"

"I know, I know, believe me, I know it's bad, but he's fighting the divorce proceedings." Danica tried to explain herself, but Jeff was beside himself with both anger and shock as he shook his head. "Jeff, nobody knows besides you, me, John, and Danielle." She whispered quietly, not wanting Glen to overhear in case he was listening in on their conversation, or anyone else for that matter.

"Why haven't you told anyone else?" Jeff finally asked, wondering why she was keeping things so quiet, and Danica nodded, knowing she would have to let him in on her plan.

Danica ran her hand through her hair, wondering how she was going to start this explanation off, and sighed when she couldn't think of one positive thing to say. "John thinks I'm going to see my mother at the insane asylum in Pittsburgh on Sunday, but what I'm really going to do is confront David in a court hearing and ending this marriage once and for all." Her voice was low and quiet, causing Jeff to be extremely skeptical, but knew Danica was doing it for a purpose.

"You're going alone?" He questioned, becoming even more worried when she nodded in response. "Are you out of what's ever left of your damn mind, woman?!" He shouted at her, causing Danica to panic as she quickly covered his mouth with her hand, and Jeff sighed, knowing he had to keep their conversation down. "Why are you being so quiet about this?"

"Because Glen could be listening and I don't want him to know any of this is going on. He's conspiring with David." Danica revealed, causing Jeff's eyes to bug out of his head even more, and suddenly, his green eyes turned darker with hidden rage. "Jeff, listen to me! You can't tell a soul about this! Danielle and I have to pretend like we hate each other until he leaves! He lied to us about that boy being the father of William!" Whispered Danica harshly, trying to explain things to him quickly and quietly, and Jeff finally understood what she was doing.

Taking a deep breath and trying to let this all sink in, Jeff looked at his best friend and quietly asked, "How do you know Glen is conspiring with David?"

"Because why else would he lie to us about who the father of William is?" She retorted, hoping that sparked in Jeff's mind what she'd suspected all along, and sighed when his eyes widened in pure shock. Before Jeff could even say it, Danica nodded as she confirmed his suspicions, "Yes, Glen is the father of William."

"My God…" Jeff whispered out in disbelief, not believing what Danica just told him, and shook his head as his eyes closed tightly shut. "He raped her."

"No, no he didn't rape her, but he did seduce her into having sex with him. Danielle poured everything out to me last night. I went to her room and she was taking a bath and we started talking. I told her about how I'm still married legally to David and she spilled her guts to me about Glen being the father. That's why we're keeping this under wraps right now. Do you understand now why I've been out here all day?" She asked, after putting everything in perspective to Jeff, and smiled slightly when he nodded.

"I just have one more question." He stated after a few moments of silence between them, his eyes fixated on the snow covered ground.

"What's that?" Danica tiredly asked, hoping she had the answer he was looking for, and bit her bottom lip when she heard his question.

"When can I beat the living shit out of Glen?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

John laid on his couch with his hands folded underneath his head, wishing he could prove to Danica how sorry he was. It was frustrating him to no avail, especially when she was being so cold toward him. He didn't blame her for it though and knew he deserved it. 'I can't just lay here knowing she's mad at me. I have to make this right.' He thought after a few hours of pondering his options on what to do. 'She's not going to see her mom until we make up.' John decided as he stood up from the couch, ignoring the make out session between Matt and Raylin that was going on before him. "Get a room." He muttered and shook his head when they completely ignored him and grabbed his coat. Sliding it on and walking out of the living room, John made his way toward the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Danica and Jeff outside talking and decided to listen in on their conversation. It wasn't that he had meant to, but John wanted to know what was bothering Danica so much. Deep down in the pit of his stomach, he knew it was more than their little spat they'd had the previous night.

Feeling his heart shatter in his chest upon hearing that Danica had lied to him, John felt the anger welling up in his big body as he shook his head. 'How could she lie to me like that?!' He thought angrily, clenching and unclenching his fists as he kept listening in on the conversation. That anger dissipated when he heard Danica say that she had to end the marriage with David on her own and she didn't want him to worry about her. 'Of course I'm going to worry about you!' John thought disappointedly as he kept listening intently to their conversation. The anger came back when Jeff agreed not to say a word to anyone about her upcoming trip to Washington D.C. and John was about to go out there and blow his top. His feet froze to the ground in mid motion as his mind started swirling with an idea and suddenly, John stopped going toward the door. 'If she's going to Washington D.C., then she's going with protection.' He thought determinedly as he walked up the stairs to Paul and Michael's guest rooms, knowing they wouldn't let him down with the idea he'd formed in his mind.

Tapping his knuckle three times against the door, John stood there patiently, his hands shoved in his pockets, and waited for Paul to answer the door. As soon as Paul opened the door, John immediately spoke. "We need to talk. It's about Danica's upcoming trip to see her mother." He quietly stated and let himself in the room, not caring what Paul thought of him at that moment. The only thing that was running through John's mind was protecting Danica and Danielle with his life against David and his posse.

"What about it?" Paul asked, crossing his massive arms in front of his bulky chest as he stared at his team member with a raised brow.

"Go get Mike and then I'll explain the rest." John ordered, too consumed in his thoughts to say another word, and Paul shook his head as he did as John said. Paul wasn't one to take orders from anyone, but the look in John's eyes told him he was dead serious about this upcoming conversation.

Slipping a pair of exercise pants and pulling a white t-shirt on, Paul left John in his room while he walked across the hall to Michael's and rapped on the door three times. "I'm coming!" Michael called as he hopped over to the door, trying to get his jeans on, and opened it after they were up around his waist, but still unbuttoned. Paul shook his head as he smirked at his best friend, knowing Michael was rushing for nothing. "What's so damn funny?" Michael demanded, snapping his jeans shut, and placed his hands on his hips while staring at Paul.

Paul smirked at him as he shook his head and replied, "Nothing, man. John needs to talk to us about something."

"What's it about?" Michael asked, wondering what John had to talk to them about that was so important.

Shrugging his shoulders, Paul ran a hand through his blonde locks and answered, "Don't ask me. All he said was it had to do with Danica."

Michael didn't have to be told another word as he quickly pulled on a long sleeved red shirt and followed Paul out of his room. No matter how little the problem was, whenever it came to Danica, Michael was always there front and center. They were practically sisters to him and if they ever needed help, Michael was the first one, besides Paul, to be there for them. They walked in, seeing John was still pacing a hole in the floor, and looked at each other before looking back at him. "What's going on, John?" Michael finally spoke up, breaking the uncomfortable silence that filled the room.

"Danica lied to me." John began, wishing he didn't have to tell anyone that statement, but he had to in order to get Paul and Michael to go through with his idea.

Both Paul and Michael stared at John hardening, giving him their undivided attention, and John sighed as he said, "She's not going to see her mother on Sunday in Pittsburgh like she told me."

"She didn't just lie to you, John. She lied to all of us." Michael pointed out, clearly upset with this sudden turn of events, and looked over as he seen the fire ignite in Paul's eyes. "How did you find this out?" He asked, wondering how John accumulated this sudden information.

"Where the fuck is she going then?" Paul demanded, angry at Danica for lying to them about where she was going. John would never lie about something like that and just staring into his eyes, Paul knew John had just found out about this.

Running his hands through his soft brown hair, John looked at both of his team members and answered, "I overheard her talking to Jeff outside about an hour ago and she told him flat out that she'd lied to me to protect me. She's going to Washington D.C." John answered Paul's question after Michael's, knowing both men were extremely upset about this, and didn't blame them. Danica wasn't one to lie to anyone about what was happening in her life, but apparently, this court case with David was something she didn't want to drag everyone in.

Shaking his head as he ran his hand down his face in frustration, Paul's gaze glued to the floor below as he asked, "Do I dare ask why she's going there?" He swallowed hard, afraid he already knew the answer to his question, but he wanted to be certain.

"Apparently, from what I heard, she's going there to end the marriage with David." John answered solemnly, feeling horrible about eavesdropping on his girlfriend's conversation, but he couldn't help it. He was also kind of happy he did because now he could find a way to protect her without her finding out.

"She doesn't want any of us involved." Michael stated matter-of-factly in a low tone of voice.

John nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah that's about it."

"So what did you need to tell us for?" Paul asked, getting down to the real reason why John had called this sudden, secretive meeting.

"Funny you should ask that." John replied, coughing a little as he rubbed the back of his neck, wondering how he was going to ask them to do this task for him. "Obviously, we can't allow Danica to find out that I basically listened to her conversation with Jeff. She'd never forgive me for it and I really don't care in all honesty. My biggest concern is keeping her safe and I know you'd do almost anything for her…" He trailed off, staring intently at both of his DX members, and hoped they could put their anger aside that they had for Danica.

Running his hand through his hair, Michael looked at John as he urged, "What exactly are you tryin' to ask us, boy?" He was tired of John's stuttering and beating around the bush.

Taking a deep breath, John rubbed his hands together and said, "I want you two to secretly follow her to Washington D.C. and watch over her. I'm just afraid Dave will try something with me not there." His voice held a sense of fear and panic, which caused both Paul and Michael to look at each other and then back at him.

Standing up from his bed and starting to pace a little, Paul finally got his thoughts in order as he stated, "Let me get this straight. You want me and Michael to follow Danica down to Washington D.C. just so David and his posse can't hurt her. Is that right?" He asked, wanting to make sure he'd heard him right.

"Man, what if she catches us?" Michael asked, knowing how slick and proficient Danica was. She would catch them with one eyeball shut or even both. She was that smart and paid attention to detail around her as well as her surroundings.

A sly smirk formed across John's lips as he smiled at both of friends and stated, "She won't, not if you two are in proper costume."

"What exactly did you want us to wear?" Paul asked skeptically, glancing at his best friend, and then his gaze instantly went back to John.

"I did this back in college and I know it'll work because it worked back then." John responded, confusing both Paul and Michael to no avail, and both of their eyes instantly bugged out when John pulled something out of the closet. "We dressed up as hotel clerks, with the approval of the hotel manager, and surprised our prom dates. Needless to say, that night was one I'll never forget, but that's not the point. I have two of the outfits and I'll get a hold of the hotel that she's staying at. It's a no brainer."

"A no brainer? That's what you call THIS! Jesus Christ John, you're asking us to spy on your girlfriend and a woman we consider a sister to us by dressing up and pretending to be the hired help!" Michael shouted, angered by this whole situation, and crossed his arms defiantly across his chest.

Paul sighed heavily as he nodded, agreeing with his partner in crime, and added, "As much as I hate to agree with Michael, I'll have to pass on this one, man. It's too risky and we're not exactly easy to disguise."

"I would do the same for you both and you damn well know it!" John argued, wanting them to know he would genuinely go the distance for their families. Getting down on his knees, John looked up at his best friends and said, "I beg both of you, as a friend and brother, please do this for me. For Danica mostly. I know both of you would never forgive yourselves if something happened to her. I can't go with her because she'd never forgive me if she knew I knew where she was really going. And if you two are found out, then at least she'll know how much we love her and we're willing to do just about anything to protect her." His voice was trembling with emotion, scared to death for Danica's life, and wanted someone to watch over her while she was down there. He knew David well and knew the man would stop at nothing to make Danica his property once again.

Sighing heavily as both men looked down at John, they looked back each other and reluctantly agreed to do it. "Alright fine, but if we're found out, we're blaming the entire thing on you." Michael promised, making John smile widely as he saluted his superior.

"You just better not get any ideas of coming down there with us or else we'll beat your ass." Paul advised harshly, not wanting Danica to find out about their plan.

"I'm not going down there no matter how bad I want to." John promised, his blue eyes showing that he sincerely meant what he said, and that was enough for Paul to believe him. All three stomachs growled furiously, causing them all to have a chuckle, and John stated, "Come on, let's all go get some grub. I'm starving and I want Danica to eat something." Paul and Michael agreed, equally hungry as him, and together, the three of them headed out of the room. On their way downstairs, John stopped, telling his friends he'd be down in a minute, and cleared his throat as he walked down the hallway. He stopped when he seen Glen at Danielle's doorway and watched intently, hearing the brash things he was saying, and John's eyes popped out of his head when he overheard something he shouldn't have.

Glen was the father of William and boy did Danielle have some explaining to do!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sunday arrived sooner than anyone would've liked and Danica was nothing, but a bundle of nerves. She couldn't believe she was actually going to see David after almost two years. The images flooded her mind throughout the rest of her tense weekend at home, mainly due to her and John fighting. He was so angry with her for the outburst when he came home Friday night, but Danica couldn't help it. He was being unfair to her sister. Danielle made a mistake, but it wasn't like he never made mistakes either. John was the last person in the world that would ever admit it though and Danica knew that. They hadn't spoken more than two words to each other the entire weekend and it made her emotionally exhausted. John was only partially to blame for it though because most of it was Danica worrying about seeing David again after all this time.

Danica sighed heavily as she continued to fold her clothes, trying to get her mind off of her upcoming visit with David, but it wasn't working. Her hands were shaking so hard and her mind was full of questions that she was going to ask him. 'I have to stop this before I end up in a mental institution.' She thought and finished up her packing before zipping up her suitcase and started on her second bag.

A voice cleared from behind, causing Danica to come out of her thoughts and turned around instinctively. Her eyes met hazel colored orbs that were filled with nothing, but seriousness. It wasn't often that Danica seen that look in his eyes, mostly because everything they did in the ring was scripted and they knew what was to be expected. She only saw it when he was talking to Stephanie on the phone or about his angel Aurora. "What's up, Paul?" Danica asked casually, though her insides were quaking on the inside as she tried to breathe.

Paul could see it in her eyes that she was scared to death of this upcoming visit with David. He still couldn't believe she was willing and able to not only lie to John and everyone else about where she was going, but to actually fly all the way to Washington D.C. by herself without any security or backup. "I was just coming to check on you." Paul lied, sounding very convincing, but it was killing him on the inside. He hated lying and wasn't one to do it unless the situation arose, like now.

"Oh…Well, I'm pretty well set." Danica replied and let out a small laugh, trying to ease the tension that was in the air, but it didn't help.

Walking over and sitting down on the bed, Paul sighed heavily as he gruffly asked, "Have you and John talked much?" He knew the answer already, but wanted to know what the entire reasoning behind it was. John hadn't spoken that much after finding out what Danica was hiding from him. Paul understood why she did, but he still didn't condone it. After all, Stephanie had lied to him throughout their entire marriage and he was too blind to see it until it was too late.

Tears instantly burned her eyes at the mention of John as Danica sniffled a little before she spoke. "We haven't talked since Friday night." She whispered softly and tried to blink her tears away, but it wasn't happening. Paul could tell he'd upset her with his question and felt horrible for doing so, but at the same time, he wanted her to feel lousy for lying to all of them about going to Washington D.C. instead of going to see her mother in Pittsburgh.

"Don't you think you should talk to him?" Paul urged, not wanting her to leave West Newbury angry at John over Danielle. "He is your boyfriend after all, Danica." He pointed out, causing Danica to sigh as her eyes narrowed to slits at him.

"He's the one who's trying to ruin my sister's happiness. I know she made a mistake, but he's no angel either, Paul! Danielle deserves to be happy and find someone to spend the rest of her life with along with William." Danica countered, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and the look in her eyes dared Paul to say something else about the subject.

Running a hand through his long blonde locks, Paul sighed heavily as he softly said, "You have to understand where John is coming from though, Danica. Your sister screwed some guy and got herself knocked up with his kid and she refuses to tell anyone who the father is." Paul tried to reason with her, but Danica wasn't listening to his words.

She shoved a pair of pants into her second bag, clearly upset with this conversation, and stopped as she looked up at him with a heated gaze. "She's a grown woman now, Paul. She has every right in the world to keep that information from anyone she chooses." Danica argued, vouching for her sister, and defending her family the only way she knew how.

"She wasn't back then though!" Paul retorted, becoming frustrated as he stroked his goatee with his hand, sighing deeply that he'd upset Danica so much. "Why are you defending her all of a sudden?" He questioned, remembering when Danica first found out about Danielle's pregnancy. Danica had given her baby sister the silent treatment for the first trimester of her pregnancy, livid at how irresponsible she had been. It was awful funny how much Danica's mind had changed over the weekend and Paul wanted to know the reasoning behind her sudden change in attitude about William. The look in Danica's eyes told him what he needed to know as he slowly rose from the bed, locking eyes with her, and suddenly said, "You know who the father is."

Danica bit her bottom lip as she adverted her eyes from his, not wanting to admit the truth, especially since Danielle made her swear not to tell anyone else. What Paul also didn't know was the fact that John had overheard Glen at Danielle's door a few days prior to this moment and knew the truth about it as well. "Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you or anyone else." Admitted Danica after a few moments of silence between them, her gaze still glued to the floor, and Paul was absolutely floored by her response.

"What happened to trusting each other, Danica, huh?" What ever happened to that?" Paul asked, clearly upset that she wasn't going to reveal who the father of Danielle's baby was. He had defended that little girl just as much as they had and it hurt that Danica knew the truth and wasn't sharing it with him.

"I don't have time for this now, Paul. I'm going to be late for my flight if I don't leave now." Danica simply replied, completely ignoring his questions, and zipped up her second bag that was only half full. While she was in Washington D.C., Danica was going to pick up some of her personal belongings back from David that he'd kept over the past two years.

Before Paul could say another word, Danica was already out the door, lugging both bags behind her, and stopped at the top of the stairs. She closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of the house, and bit her bottom lip, knowing this could be the very last time she could be in this house again. A door opened behind her, causing Danica to turn around, and stared into her sister's worried amber colored orbs that were mirror images of her own. Danica dropped her bags to the floor and walked over, taking her little sister in her arms, and whispered softly, "It's going to be alright."

Danielle sniffled a little as she tried in vain not to cry, but it was inevitable. "I know I'm just so worried about you." She whispered back, not trusting her voice because she knew it would crack from how much emotion she was feeling at the moment.

"I know you are, but you don't need to worry. David has already promised me he won't lay a hand on me and just in case he does…" Danica trailed off and pulled a can of mace out of her pocket, causing Danielle to sigh with some inner relief. "I've got this to back me up." She concluded before slipping the chap stick sized can back in her pocket. She hugged her little sister one final time and kissed the top of her head, winking at her reassuringly, and turned back around as she picked up her bags, but not before saying, "Take care of my little man."

"I will and be careful." Danielle softly called back, not wanting anyone else to hear, and just in case they did, she added, "Tell mom I said hi."

Nodding at her response and silently thanking her with her eyes, Danica turned back around and headed downstairs. She stopped when she saw John lying on the couch watching ESPN and wondered if he would even notice she was gone. After standing there for five minutes straight, Danica finally walked toward the door and opened it, causing a ruckus, and that caught John's attention. He stood up from the couch and walked over to her, keeping his distance in case she lashed out at him.

"Going somewhere?" He asked nonchalantly, shoving his hands in the front of his jean short pockets, and sighed when she glared at him.

"Like you care." She hurtfully retorted, shoving the door wide open, and picked up her bags once more. "I'll be back in a few days so do me a favor and leave my sister alone."

John rolled his eyes as he shook his head, not believing she was still angry at him about that, and ran a hand through his short, soft brown hair. "I can do whatever I want. This is MY house if you've forgotten." He argued angrily, his Italian temper already flaring out, and Danica sighed, not in the mood for this.

"You know what? Fine…" Danica trailed off as she dropped her bags and walked over to the front of the staircase. "Danielle, get your shit together 'cause you're coming with me!" She still had two hours before she had to be at the airport and figured that was plenty of time for her sister to get her and William's belongings together. Feeling his jaw drop to the floor as he stared at his girlfriend with widened eyes, John started to say something, but Danica cut him off. "Don't say a fucking word, Cena! I refuse to leave my sister here for you to berate and scream at. She can stay with me while we visit OUR mother!"

Danielle rushed down the stairs, hearing her big sister summoning her, and bit her bottom lip when she heard John and Danica arguing again. "What's up?" She asked, breaking their argument up temporarily, and Danica turned around as she stared at her sister with a hardening expression on her face.

"Go get William and a few things. You're coming with me to visit mom." Danica ordered, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and wondered why she would even consider leaving Danielle alone in John's house in the first place.

"But…" Danielle started to question her sister, but one look from her sister's dangerous, narrowed slit eyes and she immediately closed her mouth. Rushing upstairs and walking into her room, Danielle started packing her and William's things as quickly as she could. Images started flowing through her mind while she was packing, wondering what it was going to be like to see David again, and felt a shiver course throughout her body.

It took a half an hour to pack up everything she would need for the next couple of days before Danielle finally walked down the stairs, sighing when she heard John and Danica arguing for the umpteenth time. "She deserves to be happy too, John! It doesn't matter if she had a baby at a young age or not! She fuckin' deserves to be happy like we used to be!" Danica screamed at him, tears flowing down her cheeks like two unstoppable rivers, wishing he would wake up and realize how much pain he was causing not only her, but Danielle as well.

"You know damn well I love beauty with all my heart, but what she did was wrong and the fact that she's hiding the identity of who the father of William is pisses me off!" John growled back, refusing to back down from his girlfriend, no matter how much he loved her.

"Would you two stop fighting over me?! I'm sick of it!" Danielle intervened, sighing when William started to cry, and bounced him on her hip to get him to calm down. "Please stop it." She whispered softly, the guilt washing over her, and kissed William's head as the baby boy started to slowly calm down. "I know it was my mistake to get pregnant, John, but quite frankly, it's none of your business who the father of my baby is in all honesty. I am a grown woman now and I have every right to keep any information I want away from you, Glen, and anyone else I see fit." Danielle stated, trying not to sound mean about it, but she was tired of her sister and John fighting over something that happened out of their control.

"I'm sorry, Danielle." Danica apologized as she walked over, kissing the top of her nephew's head, and smiled softly as she tapped his little nose with her pointer finger, causing him to coo and giggle at her. "Are you ready?" She asked exhaustedly, tired from the fight her and John just had.

Danielle simply nodded as she held her baby boy close to her body and picked up their bags before walking out the door. Danica did the same, but turned around as she stated, "When we get back from this trip, I'm looking for a place of our own since this obviously isn't our home anymore." Before John could respond, Danica slammed the door on him as she walked out of her car, got in the driver's side, and turned the ignition on as she sped out of the driveway and down the road, out of his sight.

'What have I done?' John thought miserably as he watched Danica drive away from their house and closed his eyes as his head lowered in shame. Deep down, John knew he'd just lost the best thing that ever happened to him and it was all because of his stupid temper and stubborn streak.

His misery was cut in half when a voice sounded behind him as John turned around. "Ready for this?" Michael asked gruffly, Paul right beside him, and both were dressed in their flight attendant costumes. All three could only hope this plan of John's worked to protect not only Danica, but Danielle and baby William. If either one of the sisters found out about what DX had planned, they would be highly pissed and probably never speak to any of the members of Degeneration X again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Glen was absolutely thrilled and vellicate with dark delight when he'd found out the whereabouts of Danielle and his son. John had been foolish in telling him about the fight he'd experienced with Danica before her departure to Washington D.C. and brought her baby sister and nephew along. He didn't waste a second in reserving a seat on the next flight headed to Washington D.C., wanting more than anything to see Danielle again. That's not all he wanted to engage with her, but it was a start and the mere thought of what Glen wanted to do to her body sent shivers down his spine. However, an enormous, unsettling feeling swept over Glen when John revealed that he knew the truth about where Danica had taken Danielle and William, along with the reasoning behind it. Playing the dumb, supporting friend role well, Glen simply expressed his concern and worry, assuring John that everything was going to be fine. Little did Glen realize that John had found out he was the mysterious father of William and an ass beating was in his near future. For the time being, thinking of the sisters' safety, John would play along with Glen's imitation until the time came when he would finally give the man what he deserved.

"Do you know which hotel they're staying at?" Glen casually asked causing John to stare at him with a hardening expression stretched across his features.

In a darkly tone of voice, John simply replied, "No." He dared Glen to ask him one more question that involved the sisters, since this was the one hundredth already, or so it seemed. 'I'll kick his teeth down his throat if he does.' John silently promised and was somewhat disappointed when Glen didn't. Apparently he was smarter than John gave him credit for. "Why do you ask?" John asked for the Hell of it, pretending that he was curious, even though he already knew the true intentions Glen had in mind for his future sister-in-law. Glen didn't catch the misrepresentation, thinking John was in the complete dark about what was really going on, and John was very grateful for his stupidity.

Rubbing the top of his smooth, bald head, pretending to consider his answer, Glen swiftly replied, "I'm just as concerned about them as you are, man. You forget that I've known Danica longer than you have and I consider them family the same as you do." Being the depraved human being Glen had turned out to be; he couldn't help, but add his own thoughts to the mix. 'And so I can pound Danielle's pussy into oblivion like before.' Just that thought alone was causing Glen's body to respond in a sexual manner as he licked his lips hungrily. Sure enough as he looked down at his pants, he seen the bulge increasing and knew he had to excuse himself before his erection busted out of his jeans.

John rolled his eyes when Glen excused himself to use the bathroom, knowing exactly what he was envisioning, and felt the anger start to consume his body. "He's got a lot of nerve after what he's already put her through." He whispered deadly under his breath, not wanting Glen to overhear, and sighed heavily as he tried to take a few deep breaths to calm down. It wasn't enough that he'd impregnated a minor, a child, a teenager and now he wanted to do the same thing to her again. 'He's got a fuckin' screw loose.' John concluded in his thoughts just as his cell phone began vibrating against his side. He'd paged Paul, leaving him a quickly voicemail that they had another problem to deal with, and was glad he'd gotten back to him so proficiently. Knowing exactly who it was, John flipped the cell phone lid up and put it to his ear as he solemnly stated, "We have another problem."

"What is it?" Paul asked immediately, using the phone the plane offered, and sighed when he heard what it was. "Are you kidding me? He's still pursuing her!" Growled Paul, the anger starting to radiate off his body as he kept his voice low, and raked a hand through his long, blonde locks. He was in the back, where the rest of the crew on the plane was located, and took his wig off since it was itching his scalp.

"Yeah, unfortunately. I accidentally told him where she was goin'. I'm sorry, man. I wasn't thinkin'." John apologized, feeling horrible for revealing to Glen where the sisters were headed, especially since he wasn't even supposed to know himself.

Paul sighed, not wanting to deal with Glen and David at the same time, but knew it was for the sisters own good, as well as baby William's. "This is really fucked up, John." Paul stated, not happy with this entire situation at all, and wanted to go out to where Danica was sitting and demand why she was lying to all of them about her visit with David. He couldn't do it though, not after all the planning they'd done to pull this together.

"I know, but hopefully, she'll only be up there for the weekend. She said so herself she was coming back in a few days to grab her things." John replied in a sad tone of voice, the memory of their last fight replaying through his mind.

Michael was sitting right next to Paul, hearing everything that was being said, and piped in, "I hope this finally ends after this weekend. I'll keep an eye on Glen while Paul keeps an eye on David. It's the only way to ensure that both sisters and the baby are covered one hundred percent." He added, causing Paul and John to nod in agreement.

"Good idea…" John started to say, but trailed his words off when he heard the bathroom door open and footsteps heading back into the living room. "I gotta go. Asshole number two is coming back to grace me with his fuckin' presence. Call me and inform on what's goin' on." John softly demanded causing both Paul and Michael to nod as they said their quick goodbyes, just as Glen walked in the room.

Looking over at his best friend and sighing deeply, Michael couldn't help, but ask quietly, "Do you think this is going to work?"

"If it doesn't, we're all screwed three ways from Sunday." Paul replied as he shoved his wig back on, making sure it was on securely, and then walked back out, after making sure all the pieces of his stewardess costume was in order.

Both costumes were the typical everyday stewardess dress, black that went two inches above the knee with a white apron tied around the waist. They were short sleeved, which were folded over, and Paul silently thanked himself for not getting a tattoo like Michael had. Michael had to use a whole bottle to cover up his tattoo that was on his arm, knowing if the sisters spotted it, they would instantly know who they were. Paul's wig was a long, bleach blonde one, cascading down his back in knotted waves while Michael's was raven black. Both men had black eyeliner on along with different colored contacts in their eyes. Michael's contacts were green while Paul's were blue. Paul even vouched to wear glasses, wanting to hide his image as much as possible. They wore deep red lipstick that only a hooker would wear and along with the outfits, they were wearing black nylons with heels, a required piece of the uniform. Both men looked like something people would see out of an eighty's horror movie.

Out of the corner of her eye, Danica noticed the stewardess coming her way, smiling softly at her, and requested, "Excuse me, ma'am? Can I have a cappuccino?"

Clearing his throat and staring down at Danica, hoping the makeup and curled eyelashes that were glued to his eyes hide his appearance, Paul smiled down at her and replied in his best southern woman accent, "Sure honey, anythin' else?" Michael had heard the accent and had to stifle a laugh, not believing how realistic Paul's woman voice was.

"Hold on one second." Danica stated as she turned toward her sister, who was deep in her own thoughts, and asked, "Do you want something?"

Danielle looked up at the stewardess, her eyebrows furrowing in question, and felt a weird connection between them. She shook it off, knowing it was paranoia, and quietly answered, "Just a soda please."

"What kind sweetie?" Paul asked, immediately regretting calling her that because that was his special nickname he'd called her since meeting her. 'Please don't let her recognize me.' He silently prayed, not faltering once, and smiled when she gave him her answer. "Comin' right up!" She loudly informed them before turning around and growled under his breath when one of the passenger's hands pinched his ass. Paul made a mental note to set the guy straight once the plane landed as he made his way to the back to prepare their orders. He was going to be their personal stewardess and the entire plane crew knew it.

Michael couldn't hold his laughter in any longer as he burst out, tears streaming down his face, and bent over as he held his stomach tightly. "Oh man, you were really believable!" He whispered amusingly to his partner, who in turn glared at him. He laughed harder when Paul turned his back to the crowd, more importantly the sisters and flipped Michael off, growling at him in the process.

After preparing the beverages, Paul shoved the tray in Michael's abdomen, causing him to groan out, and whispered in his ear, "Have it at, Mary Sue."

A deadly glare shot out of Michael's eyes, not believing that was his woman name, and sighed heavily as he shook his head. He still couldn't believe they were dressed up as stewardesses and were serving people who probably didn't have a dime to spare. He took a deep breath before heading toward Danica and Danielle, who were both leaning back against their seats, and cleared his throat before speaking. "Here ya lovely ladies are. One ice cold Pepsi and one hot cappuccino." He set the drinks down on their adjoining table before holding the tray on his shoulder. "Is there anythin' else I can get ya'll?" He asked, trying really hard to keep a straight face, and knew Paul was laughing his ass off in the back, out of sight of course.

"Actually yes, I'm sorry to be a bother, but could you bring some extra blankets and pillows over?" Danielle spoke up, hating to be such an annoyance, but William was complaining of being cold and she never allowed her child to go without what he needed or wanted.

"He's not warm enough?" Danica questioned her sister, who in turn shot her a dirty look, and that caused Danica to close her mouth instantly, sticking her nose in her book.

Waving her off absentmindedly, Michael chuckled as he replied in his Mary Sue voice, "No worries, sugar plum. I'll bring them to you right away." He then walked away, knowing Danica didn't need anything else, and sighed a breath of relief when he finally arrived in the back area. Paul had tears streaming down his face and was rolling on the floor, causing Michael to roll his eyes at his friend, and shook his head. "It wasn't THAT funny, man!" He growled, causing Paul to laugh harder and slowly stood up to his feet.

"Not funny? Man, I wish I had a damn video camera! 'No worries, sugar plum!'" Paul mocked his best friend, who in turn slugged him in the arm, and that caused a groan to escape Paul's lips. He rubbed his arm, glaring at Michael, who had a smug look on his face, and whispered deadly, "You'll pay for that later."

"Whatever. Just take the damn pillows and blankets to them before William freezes." Michael demanded, wanting to see Paul's academy award performance of being a woman. "Are you sure you didn't have a sex change?" Michael asked casually and that earned a hard smack in the arm for his trouble just as Paul walked from out behind the curtain, toward the sisters.

Danica was in deep thought, not noticing the stewardess bringing her sister the blankets and pillows she requested, and couldn't help, but think about her upcoming visit with David. Along with that came the worry of her sister and nephew's safety on this trip. It was bad enough that she had to worry about herself on this trip, but now she had her sister and new nephew to think about as well. 'Why did I bring them?' She suddenly thought and hoped it wasn't a huge mistake on her part for making a fast judgment. Sure, John had irked her to the point of where she couldn't see straight, but that was no reason to put Danielle and William's lives in danger.

Danielle sat beside her sister, thanking the wonderful stewardess for her kindness, and wrapped William up in a cocoon of warmth with the blanket. She knew he was fall asleep in no time being that warm and was silently grateful for it. She sighed heavily, running a hand through her hair, and started thinking about what was going to happen on this visit. This wasn't going to be a pleasant one, especially since David was fighting the divorce proceedings to the bitter end, and knew her and her son's lives could be in jeopardy. She was going to protect him at any costs, even if it meant her own life. He was the most important and precious thing in her life and nobody was going to take him away from her. Danielle sighed, knowing her sister was extremely miffed at John, and honestly didn't blame her. He had been offending a rude, especially toward her. It was a huge mistake on her part for becoming pregnant, Danielle would admit that, but she didn't regret for a second having William. He was the best thing that ever happened to her, even if she was still a child when she had him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for flying American Airlines. We're informing you that the plane shall be landing very shortly so please buckle your seatbelts securely as we make our safe landing. Thank you and we hope you fly American Airlines again." The announcement echoed over the speakers, tearing both sisters out of their thoughts, and did as they were asked.

Paul and Michael heard that as they finished changing into their second costumes, limousine drivers, and looked at each other annoyingly. "I really hope John knows how much I'm pissed at him right now." Paul mumbled, causing Michael to nod in agreement as he pulled on the navy blue pants.

"If anyone finds out about this, I'm going to kick their teeth so far down their throat; they'll be shittin' teeth for a week." Michael promised in a growl, causing Paul to chuckle at him, and changed wigs, bunching his long blonde locks up once more, just as his cell rang. They were close enough to the ground that his cell was receiving connection.

Flipping it open upon seeing the caller ID, Paul couldn't help, but smile when he heard Sinder's sweet voice. "What's up, Sin?" He asked softly, buttoning his pants, and groaned inwardly when her sexy voice lingered in his ear.

"Just thought I'd let you know that I'm heading to Washington D.C. for a trial so I won't be back for a couple of days." Sinder explained briefly, not having a clue that Paul was landing there in a few short minutes, and sighed exasperatedly.

"What hotel are you staying in?" He asked casually, causing Sinder's eyebrow to quirk in suspicion, but she didn't question him yet.

"The Ritz Carlton. Why?" She asked, her voice a little demanding, and that only made Paul's erection in his dress pants grow larger.

Taking a deep breath, Paul smiled as he fixed his wig in the mirror that was on the plane and replied, "Just so happens I'm landing in Washington D.C. as we speak. Perhaps we could make some time to see each other."

Sinder's entire body started to react to his voice, loving the sound of it, especially when it dropped a few octaves. It was extremely arousing to say the least and Sinder wanted nothing more than to see him, but technically, he was still her client. "Paul, you know I can't do that…" She reminded him vaguely, causing Paul to smirk when he heard the carelessness dripping in her voice.

"I swear I won't try anything. We could talk about my upcoming trial with the bitch." Paul lied, trying to convince Sinder that nothing would transpire between them, even though he knew that was far from the truth. He just wanted to see her, looking into her beautiful eyes, and make love to her until they both practically went blind. Of course, he wasn't about to reveal that much information to her…yet.

Sighing heavily and reluctantly agreeing to meet with him, Sinder ended the call a few minutes later, just as the plane landed safely in Washington D.C. Paul snapped the lid of his cell phone shut as he looked over at his best friend, who was fixing his own wig, which was a short curly black one, and nudged his shoulder. Michael turned around as he shook his head and stated, "It's sad that you just lied to her."

"It was the only way to get her to see things my way." Paul argued, fixing the tie he had on, and with one final look, the men quickly snuck off the plane before the passengers, not having much time to get to the limo they would be trucking the girls along in.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A cool, chilling breeze blew through Danica's hair as she walked off the plane and through the airport terminal followed by her sister and nephew. Danica viewed her surroundings carefully, knowing this wasn't going to be an appealing visit. She had to be exceptionally careful, knowing that David could come out of nowhere at any time and attack her. Danielle stayed close by her, holding William close to her chest, and looked around skeptically herself, being extremely careful along with her big sister. "Stay close to me." Danica whispered to her sister, causing Danielle to grip the tail of her sister's shirt. She was wearing a Word Life shirt, even though she loathed John at the moment. Danica smiled softly as she nodded her approval at her sister's movement and thought, 'Smart idea.'

After quickly picking their luggage up from the baggage area, the sisters headed out of the airport, not realizing they were being followed by one of their secret protectors. Michael kept a close eye on them, keeping his distance, and nodded when he seen Paul by the limousine that would take them to the hotel. Danica sighed when she seen her name on the cardboard sign, looking over at her baby sister skeptically, and knew it was David's doing. She knew he wouldn't be in the limousine and decided to take the ride, but not without warning the driver ahead of time.

"Get in the limo while I have a quick chat with the driver." Danica ordered her sister, causing Danielle to stare at her big sister in question, and sighed when she didn't say another word. She helped William in the car and buckled him in before sliding in herself, closing the door behind her, and hoped this visit was over soon.

Sliding a small Swiss army knife out of her pocket that she'd hidden well on the plane, and was surprised she'd gotten it through security, Danica put it up to the driver's side and stated deadly, "If you're working for David, you're wasting your time. I will kill you if you even attempt to put my family's life in danger. Are we clear?" She demandingly asked and smirked when the driver simply nodded his head in response. Paul was smirking on the inside, knowing Danica wasn't taking any chances, and knew she would've been fine on her own had John not planned this entire fiasco.

Stepping inside the limousine, Danica quickly put her knife away and looked around skeptically, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness of the vehicle. Danielle was holding a crabby William, causing Danica to crack a smile at her nephew, and ran a hand through her hair as the limousine pulled out of the airport parking lot. Paul smirked as he looked in the rearview mirror, black sunglasses covering his eyes, and could see the fear in her own. "Where do ma'am?" He asked in a low voice, disguising it the best he could, and Michael smirked as he looked over at him from the passenger side. The window only went down in the middle instead of all of it, which Paul and Michael were very grateful for so the girls couldn't see Michael at all.

"Ritz Carlton." Danica answered before pressing the button for the window to go up, not wanting the driver to overhear her conversation with her sister. Once it was fully up, Danica turned to her sister and said, "I'm sorry I brought you two along. I wasn't thinking because John made me so angry." She truly felt horrible for acting without thinking about it first.

Danielle waved her sister off, bouncing William on her lap, and smiled as she replied, "Don't worry about it, sis. We'll be just fine. I have a feeling David is going to try something and if he does, I'll be ready for him…" As her words trailed off, Danielle pulled out some chap stick, or what looked like it. Danica smirked as she pulled out her matching one, not believing Danielle still had hers, and together, they popped the tops on them, revealing a spray knob that held blinding mace inside.

They popped the lids back on together and winked, knowing this visit was going to be dangerous, but it had to be done. "The trial is tomorrow morning at seven. You're not coming with me because I won't want William to be seen by David. I'll give him a motive if he sees we brought the baby along." Danica stated, thinking out loud once again, and Danielle nodded in agreement with her sister, knowing the type of man David was and what he was truly capable of. He wouldn't think twice or regret using William as leverage against them for a second.

"For once, I'm not going to argue with you. The last thing I want is David seeing I have a son." Danielle added, causing Danica to nod with her, letting her know that's exactly what she'd been thinking.

The rest of the ride to the hotel was made in complete silence, both sisters deep in their own thoughts once more. Danielle was more attentive to William while Danica thought long and hard about her decision in lying to John. She knew he was going to find out eventually and that he would most likely persecute her for it. That was just the type of man John was. He hated being lied to, but under these circumstances, Danica knew she had no other alternative. If she told John the truth, he wouldn't allow her to come and settle his with David or he would come with and be Mr. Overprotective. That was the last thing Danica needed right now and deep down, she knew she'd made the right decision in coming alone, without John breathing down her neck. She loved the man more than her own life, but sometimes, a woman had to do things on her own and this was one of those times.

The limousine pulled up to the hotel a half an hour later, thanks to Paul getting lost three different times. No matter how many times the man came to this city, he could never remember where anything was, let alone a specific hotel. He sighed heavily, finally pulling up to the curb, and put the limousine in park, glancing over at Michael before getting out. He walked around and over to Danica's door, opening it for her, and nodded to them as he closed the door. "Welcome to Washington D.C. madam. I'll get your bags for you." Paul said in a disguised voice again and walked away from them to retrieve their luggage.

Danica looked up at the huge hotel before her, knowing David was in one of the rooms, and hoped she wasn't on the same floor as him. Danielle held William close to her chest, becoming a little panicked that someone would see her and get back to David about her baby boy. Feeling her sister's worry, Danica placed a hand firmly on her wrist and whispered, "It's going to be fine. Let's go, we don't want to be out in the open too long."

Danielle agreed, deciding to carry William inside with her, and the limo driver was right behind them, carrying their bags in each hand. Paul couldn't wait to get out of his uniform as he walked inside the luxurious hotel, seeing a huge diamond chandelier hanging above their heads, and couldn't help, but think that would splatter a person if it were to fall. He shook his head as he followed the sisters to the front desk, making sure to listen to them intently, without them realizing it.

"Hello, welcome to the Ritz Carlton, how may I help you?" The receptionist greeted, a smile on her face, and Danica sighed heavily, not in the mood for any cheerfulness in her life.

"Reservation for Danica Johnson." She replied solemnly, causing the receptionist to nod at her as she put the name into the computer system. "Is it a problem if my sister and nephew share my suite with me?" Danica asked wanting to make sure it wasn't against hotel policy or anything.

The receptionist nodded as she finished looking up the reservation and answered swiftly, "Absolutely not! Your room has two double queen beds. Would you need a crib for the little one?" She asked, noticing the little boy in Danielle's arms, and Danica simply nodded in response.

"For the entire weekend if that's not a problem." Danica requested, winking back at her sister, and that caused a small smile to crack from Danielle. William started to fuss again, which caused Danielle to panic as she tried to calm him down the best of her ability.

"No problem, ma'am. Room 236 on the second floor. I will send someone down to bring your luggage to your room." The receptionist stated, causing Danica to nod as she looked back at her sister, and then walked up to the driver. "How much do I owe you?"

The driver simply put his hand up and replied, "It's already been paid for."

Raising her eyebrow in question, Danica shrugged her shoulders as she shoved a fifty dollar bill in his front jacket pocket and whispered, "Sorry about earlier." She then patted him on the shoulder, causing him to smile back at her a little, and turned as she walked back over to her sister. "Let's go, we have strategizing to do." She ordered, causing Danielle to nod as she glanced back one final time at the driver, getting that same weird connecting feeling, and shook herself mentally as she turned back to listen to what her sister was saying.

Paul sighed with great relief, knowing the sisters hadn't caught him, and walked back out of the hotel after the luggage retriever confiscated their luggage. He smiled as he turned around, knowing the easy part was over, but the hard part of the plan was still to come. He stopped dead in his tracks when he seen the most beautiful creature his eyes ever laid upon. Her long, smooth legs were encased in dark tan nylons as Paul's eyes trailed up, seeing she was wearing a short black skirt that seemed to stretch across her ass perfectly. As his eyes followed up more, he seen she was wearing a simple white blouse with a pin striped cardigan and her long, flowing black hair cascaded down her back in luscious waves.

Quickly escaping out of the front doors of the hotel and heading to the limo, Paul got in the back of it, and looked over at the real driver as he nodded. The man responded with a tip of his hat as his window went up and Paul began to change into his regular clothes. They consisted of tight, light blue jeans and a black polo shirt that looked like it was going to bust on him. He knew the sisters could take care of themselves for a few hours while he spent some much overdo time with Sinder. Just the thought of her caused Paul's jeans to tighten as he sighed, knowing it was going to be extremely hard not to tackle her and take her as his own. Mentally shaking himself of that image and stepping out of the limo, Paul slipped his black sunglasses on over his eyes and headed inside the hotel, where he would meet with Sinder.

Danica and Danielle arrived at their room a few moments later, looking around suspiciously to make sure nobody was watching them, and nodded when the coast was clear. Danica slid the keycard in the slot, unlocking the door to their suite, and opened it as she ushered her sister and nephew inside quickly. Their luggage hadn't arrived yet and Danica wasn't concerned with it as she shut the door behind her and turned around, feeling her stomach instantly knot up at the sight before her. Danielle looked around in pure shock, having a sinking feeling she knew who did this, and shook her head in disgust. There was a huge glass vase full of blood red roses, Danica's favorite, sitting on the kitchen table.

"Take William to one of the rooms and stay there." Danica ordered, causing her sister to quickly scurry to the first room her eyes laid on, and slammed the door behind her.

Shaking her head as she slowly walked over to the roses, tears stinging her eyes, Danica closed her eyes as a few tickled down her cheeks. Blood red roses were a great memory to her with David because he always bought them for her. A card caught her eye as she slowly lifted it from the flowers and opened it, covering her mouth with her hand as more tears spilled down her cheeks.

_I'll never give you up, Danica.  
Enjoy the flowers, my beautiful rose._

~Love David

Picking up the vase as the memories of his raping and beatings that he inflicted on her flooded her mind, Danica hurled them across the room, smashing the vase into a thousand pieces, and felt the chunks rise within her throat as she seen little sharp razors had spilled out of the petals. She slowly walked over, picking one of them up, and sighed heavily as she shook her head in disappointment. "Looks like this is going to be a war between us and I'm going to win it." She whispered to herself as she threw the razor down and called room service, asking for a maid to come up and clean the mess up she'd made. After that call, she made a quick one to her lawyer, who was helping her with this situation with David, and told him what David had sent her.

"Save that card, it'll prove just what kind of monster he is." James stated, who her lawyer was, and Danica immediately shoved it in her jacket pocket. He was the best lawyer around the Boston area and Danica trusted him with her life and knew he would never steer her wrong about anything.

"See you tomorrow, James." Danica stated before hanging up with him and collapsed on the couch, finally breaking completely down as all the emotions and hurt flowed out of her body that had built up over the past year and a half.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

She must've stood in line for over an hour, waiting to receive her key card that would allow her into her reserved room. She'd seen busy hotels, but nothing compared to the ludicrous crowd before her eyes. It didn't help that she felt a horrible headache approaching either as she pinched the bridge of her nose. The amount of talking that flowed through the hotel lobby was deafening to say the least and all Sinder wanted to do was get her key card, go to her room, and soak in a nice, relaxing, soothing hot bubble bath. The mere thought quenched her thirst for it as she stood there, helpless and feeble against this monstrous crowd before her and could only pray it minimized sooner rather than later.

Ten more minutes passed before it was finally her turn, much to Sinder's relief. She walked up to the exhausted looking receptionist and immediately pitied her, especially since she was working by herself. The sheer audacity of this hotel to leave this petite young woman alone to defend herself against this monstrous crowd was enough to force Sinder to create a disturbance. Taking the young woman's hand in her own, Sinder spoke first. "I know it's not your fault, sweetie. Please go get the manager so I can speak with him." Her voice was soft and calm, unlike the customers before her who had startled the poor receptionist by screaming at her about the poor service that was being delivered. It took every ounce of Sinder's patience not to lash out at them, especially since it wasn't her fault for the hapless service that was being conveyed at the moment.

The receptionist's eyes filled with instant tears at the gentle, soothing tone of Sinder's voice, not believing how understanding she was being. The people before her had frazzled her mind and almost caused her to break completely down in public. "One moment…Ma'am." She whispered frigidly before picking up the phone on her desk and pressed the number marked specifically for the manager. The woman's hands were shaking dreadfully when the phone rang back a few minutes later, which caused Sinder's anger to elevate into overdrive. Before the receptionist could utter a single word into the receiver, Sinder's hand shot out, snatching the phone from her quivering hand, and stated angrily, "I expect to see a damn manager down here pronto before I end up filing a lawsuit against this hotel for preposterous service and negligence to its customers!" The manager couldn't even reply before Sinder disconnected the call by placing the phone harshly on the hook and winked over at the stunned receptionist.

A chubby, stumpy man came barreling through a door that was marked employee only a few seconds later and Sinder bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing hysterically at the expression on his blubbery chin and beat red face. His icy blue eyes instantly shot at the receptionist, sparking a fire of anger within them, and the woman immediately cowered back, not wanting to provoke him any more than Sinder already had. Taking a short breath, the man stated harshly, "Ma'am, customers are in NO condition allowed to use our company phones. Isn't that right, Melissa?" His menacing, icy blue eyes peered over at her, causing the young girl to cower back behind her desk even more than she already was. Sinder didn't miss the exchange and decided to defend her in front of all these people.

"I believe I asked you a question, sir." Sinder stated, crossing her arms in front of her chest with a demanding look in her eyes.

Raking a hand through his short, black hair, the chubby man's eyes glared at Sinder, but knew he couldn't lose his temper in front of the line of customers before him. Taking another breath, he turned his complete and undivided attention toward the crowd and said, "Ladies and gentleman, I apologize for the inconvenience and preposterous service that has been bestowed upon all of you this evening. I assure all of you that this isn't the type of service this hotel offers and to show you my sincere gratitude for your patience, you all will receive a complimentary dinner, courtesy of us. I hope this makes up for everything."

Sinder didn't like this man. In fact, she downright hated him, especially since the crowd was cheering him on for the free meals he'd given them and he had completely blown her off! Walking over to him, an idea suddenly popped in Sinder's mind as she smiled at him, pretending she was gracious for his fake hospitality, and said, "Well thank you, Captain Suck Up for brainwashing all of these people into actually believing this is a half decent hotel. Also, thank you for helping me make up my mind about your hotel and to show you just how GRATEFUL I am, I want to give you something…" She trailed off, pulling something out of her jacket pocket, and handed it to him with a cocky smirk plastered across her lips.

The manager took it, a smug smirk on his face, and felt all the color drain from his face at the sight of what lay in his hand. Sinder felt the entire crowd grow silent at the sight of the manager's face and watched the scene unfold before them. "This can't be serious. This has to be a joke. You're not really a…attorney at law!" He croaked out, the loss of his real voice due to pure shock, and Sinder loved every minute of it.

Extending her hand to him with that same smirk on her face, Sinder corrected him, "No, I'm actually a lawyer, one of the best in the country. I work for the biggest law firm in New York City and judging by the preposterous service I've seen here tonight. You will be hearing from me in a few weeks because I'm filing a lawsuit on this hotel and I'm going to have a witness."

The crowd's gasps and whispered chatter flowed through the air, sounding like music to Sinder's ears, and the icing on the cake was how red the manager's face became. "H-H-How…What…That's preposterous!" The manager bellowed out, crumpling the card in his hand, trying to keep his temper in check. "And who the Hell are you going to get to be your witness when I just offered all these people free meals?!" He demanded, the cocky tone back in his voice, and Sinder smirked at him wickedly, her gaze moving away from him and on the person she was going to use to bring down this horrible hotel.

"Your lovely and very well-mannered receptionist." Sinder answered swiftly, running a hand through her hair, and watched as the manager's head started to swell from how much anger was producing inside his brain. "Oh wait a minute…Did I say she was YOUR receptionist?" She taunted, walking over to the frightened girl, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she smirked at his royal highness. "I apologize for that, let me correct myself. She's MY NEW receptionist for the law firm I work for in New York City!" She announced, finishing her announcement, and the manager's eyes bulged out to the size of potatoes in pure shock.

Melissa's eyes grew wide at what she just heard as she looked up at this woman, this savior, this angel that had been sent from heaven just for her, and felt the tears instantly burn her eyes. Sinder looked back down at her, seeing all the emotions swimming through them, and knew she had to take this young woman away from this low paying job and horrendous hotel. "W-W-What?!" She managed to squeak out, not believing what was happening, and had to take a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart before it blew through her chest.

"You can't do that! She is licensed to work here in this hotel and she's contracted to us!" The manager shouted back, not believing the audacity of this woman to come in here and try to take away his business and employee!

A wicked laugh slipped between her lips as Sinder patted Melissa's shoulder gently and walked up to the manager, staring straight into his icy blue beady eyes, and growled out, "I can take you for every single PENNY you own, buddy! You just remember that the next time you try shouting out threats to attorneys at law." She then turned to face Melissa and ordered gently, "I want you to go home, pack some things, and meet me at the hotel across the street from here."

The manager was absolutely astounded at how cruel this woman was being toward him and couldn't believe Melissa just ran out of the hotel and walked away from her job! He knew he was digging himself a deeper hole and had to do something quickly before he really did lose his business. Running a hand through his hair and calming down quickly, he softly said, "Listen, I'm sure we can make some kind of arrangements, some kind of agreement here." He tried to reason, using a kind and considerate attitude toward her, but Sinder wasn't buying any of it.

"Good luck with the rest of what's left of your business, sir." Sinder stated coldly before walking out of the hotel and smirked at all the applauses that followed her path. Paul had been standing in the crowd, completely on Sinder's side, and wanted to punch the smirk off the manager's face, but didn't. He knew Sinder would be extremely pissed at him if he even took one step toward the disgusting, overweight individual who didn't know how to run a business properly.

'She's a big girl and can take care of herself.' Paul thought confidently as he watched her walk out of the hotel and bit his bottom lip softly. He knew it was wrong to follow her to a different hotel, but at the same time, he knew Michael would watch over the girls for a few hours. The more Paul admired her beautiful ass as it swayed back and forth, the more he knew he had to see her, to be with her, to feel every inch and crevice of her body. Finally making his decision, Paul whipped out his cell phone and dialed Michael's number. A groggy voice sounded in his ear, causing Paul to sigh heavily as he ran a hand through his hair, and whispered harshly, "Dude, what the fuck are you doing?! You're supposed to be watching over the girls!"

Sighing heavily and gently sitting up in bed, Michael rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he groggily replied, "They're fine. I got us a room right beside them so I can overhear anything and everything that's going on. I was tired from the trip and wanted to take a nap." Little did he and Paul know that David had already struck with the sharp razor filled roses that the girls had already found.

"We're not here to take naps, man! David could be lurking anywhere! Now get your ass in gear, watch over them for a few hours because I have a meeting with Sinder." Paul declared, causing Michael's eyebrow to instantly go up, and shook his head, knowing exactly what kind of "meeting" Paul and Sinder were going to have.

"We're not here to have sex, man." Michael mocked, causing Paul to roll his eyes as he grumbled under his breath at his best friend's smartass antics. "Man, shut the fuck up and go fuck her so we can get down to brass tactics…and I want details!" He demanded before snapping the lid closed of his cell phone and stood up, walking into the bathroom for a quick shower before starting the two day, one night watch over the girls.

Chuckling a little and shaking his head, Paul turned around and walked out of the hotel, spotting Sinder hopping into a nearby cab, and Paul instantly hauled down his own. "Follow that taxi!" Paul demanded, throwing a one hundred dollar bill on the driver's lap, and smirked when the guy took off after it.

A few minutes later, Sinder arrived at the neighboring hotel, the Marriott, and sighed heavily as she ran a hand through her hair. She smiled upon seeing a very estranged looking Melissa in her midst and knew she probably gave the girl the shock of her life today. With a smile on her face, Sinder walked over to her, carrying her luggage, and said, "We meet again."

"Hello…" Melissa squeaked out, trailing off her greeting because she had no idea what this stranger's name was.

"Sinder, but most call me Sin." She replied, extending her hand to Melissa, and smiled when the woman shook it in gratitude. "That's not a joke either, honey. Sorry about the fiasco back at that horrible hotel."

"It's not a problem. You saved my life. I owe you forever." Melissa stated, meaning every word that came out of her mouth, and bit her bottom lip at the thoughts that were flowing through her mind.

Sinder sensed her troubles and smiled as she released her hand before asking, "Is there something wrong?"

Melissa shook her head as she bit her bottom lip, worrisome about something obviously, and knew she couldn't hide it from Sinder. "I was just curious…about your offer…earlier." She managed to get out, extremely nervous by this sudden term of events, and ran a hand through her hair nervously.

"I meant what I said. I'm a woman of my word. I'm offering you a full-time job with great benefits and a 401 K plan along with life insurance and everything. It pays really well and you can stay with me until you get on your feet in New York." Sinder explained, looking directly in her eyes, and smiled when the young woman started to cry hysterically.

"How come you're so nice to me?!" Melissa cried out, burying her face in Sinder's shoulder, not caring what she looked or sounded like at the time. This was all really overwhelming to her and it wasn't helping that Sinder was being extremely thoughtful and sweet toward her.

Hugging a shaking Melissa close to her, Sinder sighed heavily as she stroked her hair with her hand and said, "Believe it or not, I used to be just like you, until I finally shoved my foot up my bosses ass because I spent eight years of my life in college studying law and I wasn't about to be a mail deliverer for the rest of my life."

Smiling gently at how thoughtful and kind Sinder was, Paul couldn't help it as he made his way over, not caring about the change from his taxi driver. He reached his hand out and tapped her shoulder, causing Sinder to release Melissa and turn around, looking into the beautiful, smoldering hazel colored eyes of the only man who haunted her dreams every night. "Paul…" She whispered softly, her heart beating in her chest, and bit her bottom lip when he took her face in his hands and burned her lips with a fiery, passionate kiss.

Melissa simply stared at the both of them, smiling softly at them admirably, and decided to leave them be. She walked away from the hotel and down the street, knowing she was probably walking away from the greatest job she'd ever been offered, but also knew, it wasn't her time and place. She walked down the sidewalk, shoving her hands in her pockets, and closed her eyes before running across the street and down an alleyway, toward her one bedroom apartment.

Paul broke the kiss a few minutes later, needing to catch his breath, and looked into her deep, smoky forest green eyes that were filled with desire. "What do ya say we get the fuck out of here and get a room?" He suggested, knowing he had her in the palm of his hand, and smirked when she nodded in agreement.

He guided her into the hotel, received a key card, and as soon as the elevator doors closed, Paul slammed his hand down on the stop button and took Sinder in his arms. Pressing her to the nearest wall of the elevator, Paul slid his tongue between her lips, groaning at how sweet she tasted and before both realized what was going on, clothes were flying everywhere. Within moments, Paul was inside of Sinder, sliding in and out of her fiercely, and making all of his sexual fantasies come true. Sinder was crying out in pure passion, digging her fingernails in his broad, muscular back, and felt his muscles ripple underneath her fingertips. With the tingling sensation rocking them both into pure clouded lust for one another, cries of throes of passion bounced off the elevator walls as Sinder and Paul came together as one. Their blood was on fire and their breath was wheezing, trying to catch a fresh breath of air. Paul held her close, not caring if they just had sex in an elevator, and kissed her neck gently.

"Let's go to the hotel and get to know each other better. I have news about the custody of your daughter if you're interested too." Sinder stated, running her fingernails down his forearm, and Paul smirked at her as he nodded. They both dressed quickly and Paul pressed the go button on the elevator, smiling when it dinged to their floor. Neither cared at the nasty looks that were shot their way from the rest of the customers as they walked into his hotel room and shut the door behind them. A few seconds later, a 'Do Not Disturb' sign was hung on the door handle of the hotel room, telling everyone, including the hotel staff, to leave them alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The knocking on the door awoke Danica a few hours later, causing her eyes to slowly flutter open, and sighed as she sat up. Her eyes looked over at the clock, seeing it was around two in the morning, and wondered who could be at her door at this hour. Danielle was fast asleep in her bedroom along with William, much to Danica's thanks. She didn't want her little sister up worrying about her, especially since all of this would end that morning at the trial. Stretching her arms up in the air and sighing deeply, Danica reluctantly walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. Her eyebrow quirked in question when she saw a delivery man on the other side and took a deep breath before opening it up.

"Good evening, ma'am. This is for you." He greeted with a smile on his face, holding a huge white box. On top of it was a solid blood red rose, which caused all the color to drain from Danica's face at the sight of it.

"T-Thank you…" She managed to utter out before carefully taking it from the man's arms and looked at him extremely skeptical. She handed him a five dollar bill and sent him on his way before closing the door quietly behind her. Walking over to the bed and looking at the box, Danica dropped it, feeling the tears instantly burn her eyes as pure fear washed over her. "What are you up to, David?" She whispered as she sat down on the bed beside the box, wondering if she should open it or not.

Five minutes passed before Danica finally placed a trembling hand on the box, contemplating this decision carefully and precisely. The roses had scared her and Danielle to death, especially since they were filled with sharp razor blades. Tears slid down her cheeks freely as she ran her hand over the white box, the rose staring her in the face that was glued to the top of it. She wiped the tears from her eyes frantically, closed them and sniffled a bit before finally lifting the lid of the box. Taking a deep, shaky breath, Danica's eyes slowly opened and gasped at what she saw before her. It was the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen as she stood up from the bed and slowly pulled the dress out of the box.

The sleeves were cut and sheer, which would flow down her arms, but only cover the tops of her shoulders. It was a long, midnight blue gown that had slits up both the sides and was a V shaped cut neckline that dipped down long enough to show the tops of her breasts. The back was crisscrossed in four different ways, covering most of her back, but still showed some skin. Danica peered into the box more, seeing there were more surprises, and noticed there was nothing harmful in the box.

Setting the dress down on the bed carefully, not wanting to wrinkle it, Danica lifted up the first of three velvet boxes and took a deep breath before flipping it open. A louder gasp came from her lips at the sight of the beautiful, sparkling necklace that her eyes came upon. It was made of pure diamonds with a sapphire blue gem that was cut in the shape of a heart. Rhinestones outlined the sapphire, making it shine even more, and Danica knew this must have cost a fortune. She ran her fingertips over it, admiring the sheer beauty it possessed, and finally placed the box down on the bed beside the dress. The next two boxes held more jewelry which consisted of a set of earrings and bracelet that matched the necklace. The earrings had smaller sapphire gemstones in them that were outlined just like the necklace. The bracelet was just made of diamonds that matched the necklace and earrings.

The last box that was in the huge white one had a pair of velvet blue heels that strapped across the ankle and up the leg. They were two inch, not too high or low for her liking, and Danica wondered who would shower her with such extravagant gifts. Her questions were answered when a small white envelope slid out of the shoebox, landing on the floor, and Danica sighed, knowing there was a catch to this. Her entire body was shaking from the top of her head to the tips of her toes as she slowly bent down and picked it up, letting more tears flow down her cheeks, and ran a hand through her hair as she sniffled a little more. The envelope wasn't sealed so it was easy to pull the flap out of it and slid the white card out of it, dropping the envelope to the floor, and closed her eyes before opening it.

Her eyes opened and read the print, not believing what it said:

_~Please have an early breakfast with me. I just want to talk. Wear the things I bought you too. I look forward to seeing you again, Dani._

Love David.~

Danica couldn't take it anymore as she dropped the card to the floor and ran into the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach in the porcelain toilet. She tried to keep it down, not wanting to disturb her sister or nephew's restful slumber, but knew the coughing was loud. Leaning against the wall and closing her eyes, tears poured down her cheeks as she covered her face with her hands. 'Why can't he just leave me alone and let me get on with my life?' She thought miserably and wondered if meeting with him was the right thing to do. He had threatened her family and forced her into marriage and here she was actually contemplating to meet with him for an early breakfast! 'I have to see him. I have to know why he did what he did to me and my family.' Danica concluded as she slowly stood up from the bathroom floor and splashed ice cold water on her face.

Her reflection in the mirror stared back at her and sighed, not liking who she saw before her. The dark circles under her eyes that were bloodshot and her pale face. The light was gone in her eyes along with her soul because David had destroyed both over the past almost two years. He had fought tooth and nail with the divorce proceedings and it stressed Danica out to the point where her period had stopped and her hair was falling out. John wanted to have a child with her so badly and Danica's body wasn't going through with it, which is part of the reason why they'd been fighting so much lately. She gripped the bathroom sink with her hands, sighing deeply to herself, and knew she had to do this. Turning around and flipping the bathtub faucet handle on, Danica sighed as she slipped out of her clothes and stepped inside the tub. She pushed the button down, turning the shower on, and groaned as the hot sprays flowed down her body, temporarily washing away her stress and worries.

An hour later, Danica was dressed for her early breakfast meeting with her worst nightmare. The dress fit perfectly, showing off her every curve, and the slits only went to mid-thigh on each side. The jewelry shined and glistened, which made Danica want to leave her hair down. It went with the outfit and was easy enough to fix. Danica walked over to the door where Danielle and William were fast asleep and cracked the door open, staring at her family, and felt a few tears slide from her eyes. 'I love you both so much. Please don't be angry at me for this.' She thought and hoped before walking away from the door. Slipping her key card and car keys in her purse, Danica walked out of the hotel, closing the door quietly behind her, and walked down the hallway, not noticing the pair of eyes watching from a distance.

'Where the Hell is she goin' at this time of night?' Michael thought and bit his bottom lip, wondering if it was safe to leave Danielle and William alone. He was going to kill Paul for leaving him alone with this assignment as he started following Danica, knowing the hotel room was locked and secure.

Danica looked around her surroundings skeptically; knowing David's goons could strike at any given moment, and bit her bottom lip when she felt a presence behind her. She quickly whipped around, staring at absolutely nothing, and shook her head as she walked on the elevator and pushed the lobby button. Michael seen what she'd pushed and quickly used the back way, down the staircases, and arrived in the lobby quietly just as the elevator dinged open. Danica walked off, watching herself very carefully, and sighed when she seen there was a rose sitting on the counter of the reception desk along with a white card.

Walking over to it and picking it up, Danica read the note just like she had in the hotel room earlier:

_~There is a limo waiting outside. I knew you'd come. The limo will drive you to my destination. See you soon._

Love David~

The word love sent a shiver of dread down her spine when she read the note that David had left her. She hated this man more than life itself and wondered if she should continue with these stupid games he was playing with her. 'That son of a bitch is going to get exactly what's coming to him.' She thought dangerously and held her purse closer to her side, sighing deeply as she ran a hand through her hair. Looking toward the exit of the hotel and taking a deep, shaky breath, Danica's feet started moving toward it and before she knew it, she was standing outside with a limo right in front of her. Michael watched this scene unfold and wondered what the note said as he quickly followed her, grabbing the card from the floor on his way out. Danica had dropped it by accident on her zombie like way out of the hotel exit and opened it, shocked by what he read.

'Fuck! Where the Hell is Paul!?' Michael thought angrily as he crumpled the note in his hand and ran outside, just as the limo took off down the street, squealing its tires and leaving Michael in the dust. 'This is not good! Damn it, Paul where are!?' Michael thought frantically as he dialed Paul's cell number for the umpteenth time, only to receive his voice mail. After five more tries and getting the same thing, Michael finally decided to do the one thing that Danica would hate him for if she ever found out they were in Washington D.C. with her. He stepped inside his rental car, which was waiting outside, and peeled down the road after the limo, making sure not to look conspicuous to the driver, and dialed John's number in the process. "John, its Michael. Uh about this plan of yours, we have a SMALL problem…"

"What's goin' on, Shawn?" John demanded his groggy voice evident in Michael's ear, and calling the man by his nickname on the road. He only referred to him by his real name when it became serious.

Michael sighed when he got stopped at a red light and looked around, seeing if there were any police around, and when he saw none, he rushed through the red light, needing to keep on the limousine's trail. "Well, how would you feel if I told you that Danica is going to see David alone?" Michael asked and cringed when John exploded, hoping he didn't take half of Massachusetts with him.

"She WHAT?!" John bellowed, followed by a stream of cuss words that were so vile that even Michael began to wonder if God himself would allow such vulgarity in the world. "SHE'S SO FUCKING STUPID! HE'S GOING TO HURT HER AND THERE'S NOTHING I CAN FUCKIN' DO ABOUT IT! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL HIM IF HE LAYS ONE FUCKING FINGER ON HER! MICHAEL, WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY GOING?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He demanded in a growl, not believing what he was hearing and what Danica was pulling at the moment, especially at four in the morning.

"I'm following them now. I'm about twenty minutes away from the hotel and I honestly don't know where she's going to meet with him at. All I know is that she's not thinking rationally about this. How could she meet in private with the same man who raped, beat, and forced her into marriage?!" Michael asked more to himself than John, angry at Danica for her stupidity, but also knew there had to be a reason why she was doing this.

Raking a hand through his soft, brown hair, John looked down at the floor, tears burning his eyes, and finally came to a decision. "I'm coming down there. I don't care if she hates me or not. He won't touch her unless it's over my dead body! Tell me which hotel you guys are staying at and I'll be there in a few hours!" John ordered, making Michael sigh heavily, and knew when John's mind was made up, there was no changing it for anything or anyone. He reluctantly gave John the address to the hotel while following the black limousine, and sighed when it didn't stop at that moment.

Danica sat in the limousine, fidgeting with the necklace that was around her neck and tried to calm her racing heart. She still couldn't believe she was doing this and ran a hand through her hair, wondering if Danielle had awoken yet since it was almost four in the morning. 'God please tell me I'm making the right decision. Tell me I'm not stupid for seeing this man alone a few hours before the trial of our divorce.' Danica prayed, closing her eyes, and clasped her hands together tightly, letting a few tears trickle down her cheeks, but quickly wiped them away.

"We're here, ma'am." The limo driver announced as he pulled up to a dark building that had a few candles burning in the windows. It was two stories high with black shades that covered every window, except one. A luminous light shone out of one of the windows, which sent another chill down her spine as the limo driver got out and opened her door for her. Danica stepped out onto the gravel, groaning at how rocky it was, and wondered where they were located. She held her hand in her purse, keeping it there for safely, and gripped the mace in her hand just in case David had something planned.

Simply nodding at the limo driver and making her way up the stairs, Danica took a deep breath before bringing her free hand up and knocked on the door three times. It echoed in the night, causing more shivers to flow over her body, and Danica jumped when the door swung open. A rather young man answered the door, looking extremely evil because of his pale face and jet black hair that was tied back in a tight ponytail at the crook of his neck, and leered at her knowingly. "You must be Mrs. Batista. Right this way, your husband awaits your presence." The butler stated and before Danica could correct the name he'd called her, another voice boomed through the house.

A very familiar voice. It was David's. Closing her eyes and walking down the dark hallway, Danica seen the door cracked open where the light was coming from, and knew she should turn and run for the door. However, her feet couldn't stop as her hand came out, pushing the door open, and felt her entire body freeze in the doorway as David's cold, calculating brown eyes locked on her frightened amber colored ones.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

About an hour later, Danielle's eyes slowly fluttered open and smiled as her gaze landed on her beautiful son. William was sleeping peacefully beside her, breathing deeply and having sweet dreams that his mother never could. Ever since the whole fiasco between her and Glen, Danielle had become distant and only spoke to her sister when needed. William was the only one she could go to with her problems, even though he couldn't understand a word she was saying. Danielle started to think about her upcoming years with William and the questions he was going to ask her. What was she going to say to him when he asked her who his real father is? She couldn't very well tell him the truth because she didn't want him hating her for what she'd done.

A few tears slid down her cheeks as she watched him sleep for a good half hour, loving the sound of his soft mewl as he slept. She wiped them away frantically and stood up from the bed, deciding she needed to have a heart to heart talk with Danica. Making her way out of the room and leaving the door cracked behind her, Danielle stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the huge white box before her lying on the sofa. She slowly walked over, dread filling her stomach, and sighed deeply, wondering what her sister had bought now. Perhaps it was for the trial that morning, but somehow, someway, Danielle knew that wasn't the case.

Her hand gently swept across the huge white box, seeing a few empty boxes inside, which looked like jewelry ones. That unsettling, dreadful feeling started to go into overdrive when Danielle noticed a piece of white paper on the side of it, folded in half. With a trembling hand, Danielle picked it up and took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart, and opened it. Her eyes swept over the words, causing every inch of her body to began shaking violently, and couldn't believe what she'd just read. Dropping the white slip of paper on the floor and shooting up from the bed, Danielle ran toward her sister's room and threw open the door, seeing the bed hadn't been touched once.

'She went!? How could she do something so stupid!? What am I going to do?!' Danielle's frantic thoughts raced through her mind, running a hand through her hair, and began pacing the floor while chewing on her thumbnail. 'I can't believe how incredibly stupid she is for going to see him! She's going to get badly hurt and there's nothing I can do about it! I can't go after her because I have no unearthly fuckin' clue where she went!' Thought Danielle as she kept pacing, wearing holes in the floor, and stopped when she noticed her sister had left behind her cell phone. 'Oh great, now there's absolutely no way to contact her!'

Sitting at the foot of the bed and grabbing her hair in frustration, Danielle wondered what she should do about this. Her sister was out God knows where with the most evil man on the planet, the spawn of Satan himself! 'I need to call John.' Danielle decided finally, knowing her sister would hate her for this, but that wasn't the issue right now. The only important thing now was keeping her sister out of harm's way, even if it meant breaking a pact between them. Taking a deep shaky breath, Danielle flipped the cell phone open and began dialing John's number. A few moments later, his voice mail kicked on and Danielle said, "John, its beauty. Even though you're really angry at me, this isn't about me right now. It's about Danica, my sister and the love of your life…"

**~!~**

His eyes devoured her whole as she stood before him, wearing the dress, the jewelry, the shoes, everything he'd bought for her for this specific night. His tongue gently pushed past his lips, sweeping over them hungrily, and finally spoke to her. "It's been awhile, Dani."

"Don't call me that, Batista." She snarled right back at him, finally getting over the initial shock of seeing him face to face after almost two years.

His evil chuckle fluttered through the air and grinned as he retorted, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but that IS your last name still."

Shaking her head and crossing her arms in front of her chest, Danica glared at him as she said, "No it isn't. It's Johnson to you and everyone else."

"Oh contraire, my wife, it is still Batista until the divorce is final, which will be never." David informed her swiftly, causing Danica's entire body to start trembling from head to toe. He didn't miss this and formed a grin on his face as he ran a hand over his bald head.

"The trial is in a few hours, David. You need to let me go and move on with your pathetic life! This was never a real marriage to begin with and you know it! You pulled my little sister into this by threatening her life if I didn't agree to marry you! Here's a newsflash, David, ready? I HATE YOUR FUCKING GUTS AND TOMORROW WILL END THIS JOKE OF A MARRIAGE!" Danica screamed at him, finally letting all of the emotion out of her system that she'd felt for the past almost two years.

David stalked over to her, grabbing her by the arm, and yanked her into his huge, strong body. His arms wrapped around her tightly, pushing her head to rest on his chest, and started to stroke her back. "If you agree to call this trial off, I promise not to ever lay a hand on you again, baby." He cooed to her, giving her an ultimatum, and Danica couldn't believe what was happening and what David was trying to pull on her! With all the strength in her body, Danica ripped herself out of his arms, falling back on the hard wooden floor, and looked up at him with cold, unforgiving eyes.

"Fuck you, David! I'll never come back to you, not after everything you've done to me and my family!" Danica spat at him hatefully, telling him exactly how she felt about this entire situation, and scooted away from him on her hands and feet while he started stalking toward her.

"Fuck me? You have it all backwards, baby. I'M the one who's going to fuck YOU." David stated as his hand shot out, grabbing her by the back of her hair, and pushed her against the wall chest first. His hand reached underneath her dress, even with all the struggling and crying she was doing, and managed to rip her panties off with one flick of his wrist. Danica knew this was going to happen and she was well prepared for it. However, she wasn't expecting the next set of words that came out of this monster's mouth. "Oh and don't worry about your little sister. She's being WELL taken care of as we speak by the person she belongs with as well." His sinister words filled her ear, causing Danica's eyes to widen in absolutely pure fear and caused her to start struggling more.

Just as David lifted her dress and slowly started inching his way inside of her, while her blood curdling screams filled the air, the door suddenly busted open and the butler followed, flying into the room, crashing into David. David crashed to the floor, releasing his gripping hold on Danica, and groaned as the butler landed completely on top of him unconscious. Danica quickly scurried away from the wall, pulling her dress down to cover herself up, and looked up at the doorway, gasping in shock at who she saw before her. "M-Michael…?!" She questioned in shock, causing him to nod once at her as he glared hatefully and spitefully down at David with dangerous, hazel eyes.

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you for touching her!" Michael snarled as he pushed the butler effortlessly off David and pulled the man up by his throat, smashing him into the nearest wall. His forearm pressed against his throat, causing David to wheeze and gasp for air, but nobody saw what he was reaching for in his pocket. He'd managed to pull up his pants when the butler landed on top of him just as he was about to pound his wife into oblivion. "I'll snap your fuckin' neck in two, man, I swear to G…" His words trailed off and turned around, showing a huge slash across his shirt and blood was pouring out of it like a river. Danica screamed in fright as she quickly ran to his side, pressing her hand to his stomach, and started to cry harshly as she held him close.

"NO! Michael!" She screamed out in agony, dropping her head to his chest, and hollowed out in pain when David grabbed her up by the back of her hair. "LET ME GO RIGHT NOW, YOU ASSHOLE!" She tried to fight back, raking and clawing at his arm and hand, trying to get him off of her.

David smirked wickedly as he looked down at a bleeding Michael and whipped Danica's head up to stare down at him, in his eyes, and whispered in her ear, "Remember, this was all YOUR doing. If you would've just came back to me willingly, none of this would've happened and Glen wouldn't be pounding your sister's brains out right now." His voice was so satanic and diabolical that it sent shivers of dread and fright down her spine.

'I can't let him win.' She thought frantically, trying to get his stone cold grip off of her hair, and reached down, pulling up her dress a little.

Not realizing that she had something strapped around her ankle while he was trying to rape her again David kept his grip on her and didn't realize what she was doing now. She stopped struggling; causing David to look down at her with questions in his eyes, and Danica couldn't help herself any longer. Pulling his face down to hers and staring deep into his eyes, Danica's lips met his in a frantic mercy kiss while she pulled out her weapon of choice that she'd brought along. David kissed her back, wondering if she was finally coming around, and started to slide his slick, nasty tongue into her mouth, when an incredible pain shot down his spine. He released her and cried out in pain as he tried clawing at the object that was stuck in his back, which was a four inch blade. Danica stumbled back away from him, tears of pain and anguish flowing down her cheeks, and ran to Michael's side once more, seeing his eyes were still open.

"Michael? Michael, are you still with me?" She asked hastily and tore off a large piece of her dress, wrapping it around his midsection quickly. He's already lost a lot of blood, which was spilled on the floor, and slowly seeping through the cracks as Paul coughed a bit while his face became incredibly pale.

"D-Danica…A-Are you a-alright?" He managed to whisper out, the pain blinding any other thought that flowed through his mind.

Nodding down at him as the tears continued to flow freely down her cheeks like two streams, Danica stroked his hair with her hand, trying to get him to relax as much as possible. "Don't talk. Save your strength. Do you have a cell phone on you?" She asked quickly, not even caring how Michael found them. The only thing she was thinking about was getting her best friend to a local hospital before he bled to death in David's secret loft.

"W-Where is he?" Michael coughed out, groaning a bit at how much pain he was in, but he didn't care about that right now. The only thing he cared about was protecting Danica from David, even if it meant his own life.

"He's on the floor, writhing in pain. Don't talk!" She ordered, causing Michael to nod at her as he closed his eyes, trying to block out as much pain as humanly possible while she called 911. A few minutes later, Danica hung up the phone as she looked over at David, who'd finally managed to pull the huge blade out of his back, groaning in pain. His legs started to go numb as he tried to stand up; wanting to kill this bitch of a wife he plucked out specifically. He looked at the blade that she'd stabbed at him with and went to reach for it, but her foot landed on it, causing his brown eyes to look up at her dangerously. "Don't even think about it." She stated heatedly and picked the blade up off the floor, waving it in his face tauntingly. "Did you HONESTLY think I would come here without any sort of backup, David? Did you HONESTLY think I was going to allow you to get away with raping me again, like you did two years ago? You must've been hit in the head with more steel chairs than I thought!"

"You…bitch!" He growled out, groaning at how much pain flowed through his back, and wondered if he was paralyzed because his legs had gone numb.

An evil smirk formed on her lips as she stared down at him with vengeful eyes. "You have no idea how much I hate you right now, David! You caused me and my family insurmountable pain for the past almost two years and you raped and beat me for those first months of our so called "marriage". I don't honestly care if you drop dead on this floor right now because as far as I'm concerned, hubby, you are nonexistent to me! This will be the LAST time you'll EVER lay one finger on me and step one TOE out of line because in a few hours, you will sign on the dotted line and end this fiasco and joke of a marriage to me or I will make your life miserable and take you for every single PENNY you own! Do I make myself clear?!" Danica demanded, keeping her distance away from him as much as possible, but also wanted him to look in her eyes and see how much pain and agony that swimming through them. How much he'd caused her to feel for the past two years and throughout their entire marriage.

"I won't do it…I own you!" David coughed out a little more, holding his back as the blood kept pouring out of it, and finally crashed to the floor, too weak to even move one muscle.

"No you don't, David. You don't own me and you never did. I am a woman, a human being, with feelings and needs that you could never understand. My little sister…" Danica trailed off when her eyes widened in shock at the thought of her sister and Glen. "FUCK!" She shouted out and flipped the cell phone up, dialing the hotel room's number directly, and waited for her to answer. When she didn't get one, Danica's fear suddenly became realized just as flashing red and blue lights halted outside the house. EMT's came crashing through the door and went to Michael's aid, much to Danica's delight. Before anyone could ask her anything, Danica bolted out of the door and got into the first car she came in contact with. The keys were in the ignition as she quickly stepped into the car and sped off toward the hotel, hoping and praying Danielle was alright.

'If he put one finger on her, I'll kill him!' She thought as she sped down the highway, tears of fear for her sister's life sliding down her cheeks as she wiped them away frantically.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The drive seemed to go on forever before Danica finally arrived at the Marriott and put the car in park before dashing inside, not even caring about taking the keys out of the ignition. Nothing, but stone cold fear flooded her eyes as her heart thudded against her chest, making it feel like it was about to jump through and land on the floor in front of her. The elevator took too long for Danica so she opted to take the stairs, bolting up them two at a time. Her breathing became extremely heavy the faster she ran and finally crashed through the fourth floor door a few minutes later. Too much time had already gone by and Danica could only hope and pray that her little sister was still in one piece, along with her nephew.

A few seconds later, Danica arrived outside the suite she had reserved for the entire weekend and started pounding fiercely on the door. "Danielle!" She cried out in a panic, not wanting anything to happen to her little sister, and felt the tears burn her eyes when there was no answer. 'He's probably hurting her as we speak! I have to get in there!' She thought frantically and stepped back from the door, eyeing it for a second or two, and began running full speed into the door. It opened right before she collided with the hard wood, flying into the room, and landed on the floor face first, groaning in discomfort. Luckily, her hands had stopped her face from scrapping against the carpet of the suite, but as far as the rest of her front body went, it was all bruised and scrapped up.

Danielle's eyes widened in shock upon seeing her sister barreling through the door and landed on the floor with a sickening thud. She quickly rushed to her side, not believing she was before her, and clobbered her with a tight embrace after Danica had slowly sat up. Tears of joy and relief flowed down her cheeks as Danielle held her sister close and cried out, "I was so worried about you!"

A groan was the only reply Danica could muster up as she hugged her sister back; rubbing her little sister's back soothingly, trying to calm her down. The aches and pain that her body was wracked with at the moment wasn't the most important thing, especially with the state Danielle was currently in. She pushed her sister back a little, staring into her eyes to make sure nothing happened and sighed with relief when she saw the same feeling in her sister's eyes. "Are you alright?" Danica asked, needing to hear the answer come from her sister's mouth in order to calm down fully.

"What do you mean am I alright? Are YOU alright? You worried me half to death going out by yourself!" Danica shouted at her sister, not meaning to sound angry, but she couldn't help it. Her sister had worried her to death, especially with the note David had sent her and the empty cardboard white box.

"I'm sorry I worried you. Where's William?" Danica asked as she slowly stood up from the floor, dusting herself off, and sighed heavily as she ran a hand through her hair.

Danielle sighed along with her sister and did the same motion as she replied quietly, "He's sleeping soundly in our bedroom. I woke up from a bad dream and needed to talk to you about it, but then I found the note that motherfucker sent you and the box. What were you thinking going to see him alone by yourself, Danica?! Don't you know what could've happened?!" She demanded crossing her arms in front of her chest defiantly, wanting to know what was going on in her sister's brain.

"I don't know…" Danica answered quietly, wishing she knew could tell her sister the reason why she went to see David alone, but nothing was coming up. "I guess…I was curious in what he wanted from me."

"He forced you into marrying him by threatening my life, Danica! What more could that monster want than to rape, beat and own you again! You're lucky I don't beat your ass for going to see him without me!" Shouted Danielle as she began pacing back and forth in front of her sister, scolding her like a five year old, especially after how worried she'd made Danielle. Taking a deep breath and raking a hand through her hair fiercely, Danielle calmed down a little before continuing. "I didn't mean to yell at you like that, but you had me worried to death about your safety."

Nodding her head in agreement and feeling a few tears slide down your cheeks, Danica scoffed as she mumbled, "You were worried? I was worried about what Glen was doing to you and William while David had me under his capture."

Quirking an eyebrow up at her sister, a million questions swirled through her mind as she said, "What do you mean you were worried about me? What does Glen have to do with this?"

"When I went to see David, he tried to rape me. I expected it from him because he's predictable so I was ready for him and was ready to attack. That was before he whispered in my ear that Glen was having his way with you at that very moment and I suddenly went numb with fear. If it hadn't been for Michael showing up and saving me, David would've had his way with me and there's nothing I could've done to stop him, even though I did have my own backup." Danica explained and walked into the kitchen, needing to regain her composure as the tears scorched her cheeks for the umpteenth time that night. She leaned against the sink, trying not to empty the contents of her stomach, and closed her eyes as visions began to overtake her mind.

Shaking her head at her sister and following her into the kitchen, Danielle placed her hand on Danica's shoulder and asked, "How did Michael find out where you went to meet David?"

"I have no unearthly idea. It was as if he was waiting for his moment to pounce on David, to be the hero, but he got really hurt in the process and it's my entire fault." Danica solemnly replied, sighing regretfully, and turned the faucet on cold as she splashed some on her face, trying to get rid of the horrible images in her mind that had happened earlier on that morning with David.

Danielle sighed and bit her bottom lip nervously, wondering how she was going to explain to her sister what she'd done previously just a few hours prior to this moment. She hadn't meant to do it, but it was the only way to ensure her sister's safety. Before she could utter out a single word, a very familiar, low voice sounded from behind them, causing Danica's eyes to close tightly shut as she shook her head. Danielle sighed as she frowned at his appearance and wondered what made him make it now instead of waiting for her to tell her sister why she'd betrayed her trust and promise. "What happened to Michael and what hospital is he at?" John asked from behind, staring at the woman he loved more than anything, and crossed his massive arms in front of his chest.

"What the fuck are you doing here and how did you find me?" She retorted swiftly in a demanding tone of voice and tried to keep her emotions in check. The last thing she wanted to do was blow up at him for something that was out of her control.

John looked at Danielle, who simply scurried out of the kitchen, mumbling something about checking on William, and made him sigh heavily as he turned his full attention on Danica. "That's not important right now. I want to know where Michael is so we can go see him. I have to get a hold of Paul too."

"Paul is halfway across the country, where YOU should be, John." Danica informed him, which caused John to cringe when he realized that she still didn't find out he'd sent DX to watch over her and Danielle for the weekend. His worst nightmare was about to come true when Danica's eyes shot out of her head, causing John to cringe even more as he backed away a little, and knew the explosion was about to begin. Turning her head very slowly to stare at him with narrowed slit eyes, Danica stated, "Please tell me you didn't do that. PLEASE tell me you didn't go behind my back and sent your fuckin' friends to watch over me like a damn two year old!"

"You lied to me, Danica about going to Pittsburgh to see your mother! I wasn't about to let you come here to Washington D.C. without any backup, especially with how dangerous David is!" John growled back at her, not about to allow her to snap at him without getting his side of the story in the mix.

"How DARE you! I can't believe you would do something like that, John! I'm not a fuckin' child and I don't need your goddamn protection! God, you men are filled with NOTHING, but testosterone and you think the fuckin' world revolves around you and that every woman needs your protection! Here's a newsflash for you, John, ready? I DON'T NEED YOURS OR ANYONE ELSE'S GODDAMN FUCKIN' LOUSY PROTECTION!" Danica snapped her face turning a crimson red of pure anger as fire erupted in her amber colored eyes. If looks could kill, John would've been on the floor dead as a doornail.

Crossing his arms in front of his chest defiantly, John shook his head in disbelief as he stated heatedly, "Well if you woulda just came to be with the fuckin' truth, I wouldn't of went behind your damn back and sent Paul and Michael after you to make sure nothing happened to you, beauty or William! You obviously don't care about them because you brought them along for the ride, especially with Glen out there alongside David!"

"Get out! GET THE FUCK OUT RIGHT NOW, YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU! I FUCKIN' HATE YOU!" Danica screamed at him at the top of her lungs, tears of heartache and pain flowing down her cheeks like two unstoppable streams while pointing at the door.

With as stubborn as John was, there was no way he was leaving without getting the last word in. "Fine, but don't expect to come crawling back to me because once I walk out that door, I won't be coming back!" He declared, staring at her with those narrowed, icy blue eyes, and waited for her to stop him from walking out the door.

Danica wasn't about to give him the time of day as she turned her back to him, her arms crossed in front of her chest, and a few seconds later, the sound of a slammed door echoed in her ear. Dropping to her knees and crying her heart out to the silence, Danica knew she'd just lost the love of her life. Danielle heard the entire conversation and wished she could go to her sister to give her support, but knew now wasn't the time. She held William close to her chest, knowing she shouldn't have called John, but she was worried sick about her big sister being alone with David. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, sis." Danielle whispered to herself and felt a few tears slide down her cheeks, landing on William's sleeping shirt, and held him closer to her chest, rocking him back and forth back to sleep.

John growled ferociously as he stalked out of the hotel lobby doors, the night wind blowing through his short, soft brown hair. He raked a hand through it, knowing he'd just thrown away the best thing that ever happened to him, but he couldn't let Danica get the best of him. She was the one who had lied to him and betrayed his trust. If it hadn't been for him eavesdropping on her and Jeff's conversation a few days prior to this moment at his house in West Newbury, Massachusetts, John would've never found out about her coming to Washington D.C. in the first place. He couldn't just sit back and let Danica put her, as well as Danielle and William's, life in danger! What else was he supposed to do? Confront her in West Newbury and anger her even more before she did go to Washington D.C. to face David? She would think irrationally and do something stupid enough that could potentially end her life!

His thoughts dissolved into a mist when his cell phone began vibrating against his side, staring down the dark, empty street, and flipped it open as he growled out, "What?"

"Hey man, it's Paul."

"You got a lot of balls callin' me, man after the shit you pulled this weekend! What the fuck do you want?" John demanded angrily, about ready to rip Paul a new asshole, but stopped when Paul began telling him about Michael's condition.

"I know I made a mistake, but this isn't about me or Danica right now. Michael is in intensive care and they're not sure if he's gonna make it through the night, man." Paul solemnly informed, causing all the color to drain from John's face as he plopped down on the nearest sidewalk curb, the feeling in his legs completely gone. Tears stung his blue eyes as he heard about what his best friend endured for Danica and what happened. "He was slashed across the stomach area and the cut was really deep. They stopped the bleeding about ten minutes ago. He's lost so much blood and he's so helpless…" Paul continued and trailed off, coughing a little to keep from crying, and sighed when he felt the comfort of Sinder beside him.

Raking a hand through his hair, John quietly asked, "What hospital are you at?"

"Washington Hospital Center." Paul answered as he leaned his head against Sinder's shoulder, causing her lips to kiss his cheek and neck, trying to comfort him as much as possible.

"I'm on my way." John replied before snapped the lid of his cell phone shut and turned around, staring up at the huge building before him. He contemplated heading back inside to tell Danica about the condition Michael was in, but thought better of it, knowing she wouldn't listen to two words he said to her after the fight they just had. Lowering his head and walking down the sidewalk, John headed toward the hospital, flagging down a taxi in the process, and ordered the driver to take him to the hospital. On the ride there, John's conscience kicked in as he sighed and flipped open his cell phone, dialing Danica's cell number. The voice mail kicked in, causing him to sigh gravely, and waited for the beep to give his message. "Hey, it's me. I know you hate me and never want to see me again, but I just wanted to let ya know that Michael might not make it through the night. He's at Washington Hospital Center if you want to see him. Later." John ended the call and shoved his cell phone in the front pocket of his jean shorts before leaning back against the taxi seat, hoping his best friend made it through the night.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

~A Few Months Later~

The wind blew through her strawberry blonde hair as she walked up the huge hill near her house. It was mid-June, summer was blossoming, and this was the most peaceful place on earth to her. After everything she'd been through in the past two years, Danica just needed sometime to herself to reflect on things and to heal from her past torments. It didn't help that John called her every day, asking her little sister how she was doing, and Danielle was always trying to play match maker by getting them back together. "Get your own damn life and stay out of mine, Danielle!" Danica had shouted, causing Danielle to instantly back off, and made her realize just how much pain her big sister was going through.

Danica sighed as she plopped down on the top of the hill, dropping her basket of food, and laid on the cool green grass, closing her eyes. The past suddenly surfaced in her mind as she shook her head, not wanting to think about them, about him. However, no matter how much she tried to fight them off, it wasn't happening so she finally stopped and let them succumb her every thought.

Michael had survived through the night in the ICU and was moved the following day. He stayed in the hospital for two weeks before he was released, but not before being put on strict bed rest for the next two months, doctor's orders. John went home the following day after Michael was moved from the ICU and into his own room, needing to get back on the road with the WWE. Paul, on the other hand, stayed behind; not wanting to leave his best friend's side and also wanted to talk to Sinder about the upcoming custody trial for his daughter Aurora.

That happened two months later and Paul finally acquired full custody of his daughter, much to the dismay of Stephanie and Randy. They had gotten married in Las Vegas prior to the trial, thinking that a marital status would give them the advantage against Paul. However, the judge went over the story that both Stephanie and Paul told him and seen what Stephanie was trying to pull. He granted full custody rights to Paul and Sinder was more than happy for both reunited father and daughter.

However, after the trial, Paul spotted Sinder talking intimately with Randy in the hallway and couldn't believe what he'd seen. Randy had pulled Sinder into his arms and passionately kissed her, causing Paul's heart to break in two, and shook his head as he walked away dejectedly before going to claim his daughter. They were on a flight back to Connecticut the following day and Paul immediately cut all ties with Sinder, not giving her one explanation on why. They haven't spoken since and Paul was grateful for that. Stephanie had finally stopped fighting for custody of their daughter, especially when she found out she was pregnant a few months after the trial with Randy's baby. It didn't hurt Paul because he was truly happy with his daughter and being a single, successful father.

As far as the breakup with John went, Danica waited until after he went back on the road with the WWE, which was months down the road, before going to claim what was hers. It took a full day and Matt, Raylin, and Jeff helped her, along with her sister of course. Glen tried to stop by to see his son and Danielle, but she refused him the privilege. "You seduced me into having sex with you Glen and I'm sorry, but you have no rights to William. I am his mother AND father!" Danielle told him, causing Glen to turn beat red from how angry he'd become, but Danielle didn't care. It didn't scare her anymore and it never would again.

"He's my son; I have every right in the world to see him." Glen argued, trying to get his point across as mean and vicious as possible, hoping to scare Danielle into giving him whatever he wanted, including her. It didn't work though because Danielle threw something back in his face that was so stone cold true, it actually scared Glen away completely.

"If you want to live the rest of your life as a free man, then I suggest you walk away or I will tell the courts at the custody hearing that you seduced a poor, defenseless sixteen year old child into having sex with you and impregnated her!" Danielle shot back, a huge smirk crossing her lips, and gasped when Glen went to backhand her across the face.

Her prince came to the rescue when his hand shot out from the side, taking both Glen and Danielle by complete surprise, and Danielle gasped when she seen who it was. His beautiful, ocean blue eyes stared into hers while his black hair was tied back in a low ponytail. They hadn't seen each other in about a year and Danielle wasn't any happier to see him than at that moment. "Do my eyes deceive me or were you about to hit this beautiful angel?" He asked the larger man, not showing one ounce of fear and this impressed Danielle more than words could say.

"Boy, this isn't your concern so I suggest you get to steppin' before I make you." Glen growled back threateningly, hoping to scare this pipsqueak, and felt his jaw drop to the floor at the next thing Devin had said.

"I'm not steppin' one toe back away from you until you back away from the lady." Devin stated, showing his courage and inner strength against Glen, who was staring at this young man dumbfounded.

Danielle was afraid something bad was about to transpire and stepped up, placing her hand gently on Devin's shoulder, and quietly pleaded, "Please don't do this, Devin. He's not worth it. Just walk away for me…please."

Turning around and completely brushing off Glen, Devin took her hand in his and brought it up to his warm, soft lips, kissing it softly, and looked deep into her eyes as he replied huskily, "Anything for you, Dani."

A shiver of pure desire flowed down her spine, causing her to tremble a little, and smiled shyly back at him as her cheeks began to burn from embarrassment. "Thank you." She murmured softly, looking deeper into his blue eyes, and gasped when Glen yanked Devin away from her, staring down at her with his dangerous, cold and calculating orbs.

"You don't want ME, but you want this…this…PIPSQUEAK!?" Glen bellowed out in disbelief, not believing what he just saw happen, and felt his heart sink down in his stomach when Danielle nodded back at him courageously.

"Size doesn't matter to me, except in the heart, Glen and after what you did to me and my family, I never want to see you again! You conspired with David to TRY and get me back and hurt my sister in the process and that is UNFORGIVABLE! Just walk away with what's left of your pride and leave me the fuck alone!" Danielle snapped before walking over to Devin, standing in front of him, and smiled when his arms wrapped around her shoulders, caressing her arms lovingly. "Devin is more of a man than you'll ever even consider being and he's going to adopt William as his own son. You are out of the picture Glen so tuck your tail between your legs and go away."

Glen couldn't believe what he was hearing and sighed heavily, knowing he just lost the best thing that ever happened to him, and dejectedly walked away. He knew he'd just lost the best thing that ever happened to him and he could blame nobody, but himself. Devin watched the monster walk away before turning Danielle around, seeing the tears glistening on her cheeks, and gently wiped them away with his thumb. "Are you okay?" He asked softly, showing her the tender and love she deserved.

Danielle nodded in agreement as she smiled back at him and bit her bottom lip, not feeling this way about anybody in a long while. She sucked in a deep, shaky breath when his hand lifted her chin, making their eyes meet, and before both knew what was happening, their lips met in a passionate, soft kiss that made Danielle absolutely breathless. A few days later, when the sisters were moving their things out of John's house, Devin came over and offered his assistance. Danica noticed something was going on with them and immediately pulled her sister aside, asking her straight up if they were going out or not. "We're dating and taking things extremely slow." Danielle admitted to her sister, which caused Danica to go after Devin in front of everyone.

She managed to press him against the nearest tree trunk and shoved her forearm against his throat, cutting off his air supply, and stated in a dangerous, deadly tone of voice, "I'm warning you right now, buddy, if you're here to just get some sex from my sister and then bail on her, you have another thing coming because if I find out you hurt HER or my nephew in any WAY, SHAPE or FORM, I will hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands! Do I make myself clear?!" Danica demanded, causing Devin to nod at her in response while his face began turning blue.

Shaking her head at her big, overprotective sister, Danielle ran to Devin's side, making sure he was alright, and smiled when he kissed her reassuringly. When he finally caught his breath, Devin smoothed back the top of his black hair and said, "She had every right to do that and I completely understand why. I just want you to know that I would never hurt you, Danielle because I love you. I've always loved you and I'll always love you even if you don't love me back."

"Oh Devin! I love you too!" Danielle exclaimed and tackled him to the floor, tears of joy flowing down her cheeks, and smiled as her almost two year old son came running over, joining them as his sweet giggles filled the air.

"Get a room you two!" Paul bellyached, causing Danica to smirk at him as she hauled another huge box in her car, and sighed when she heard Raylin and Matt arguing for the umpteenth time that day.

It turns out that Raylin and Matt weren't meant to be and she actually found out that he was cheating on her with one of the Smackdown! Divas. They hadn't sexed it up or anything, but that's where all of his time was focused on at the time. Raylin confronted him about it and Matt finally told her that he didn't want to be with her anymore on the day of the move. As if any more heart break could be spread around, right? Matt ended up leaving early that day, leaving a heart broken Raylin behind, and Danica had to comfort the best she could while her own heart was aching with pain from the breakup her and John were going through.

Aurora was going on three years old and was running around like a chicken with her head cut off. She was a beautiful little girl with long, brunette curls that she inherited from her mother, but she had her father's hypnotic hazel colored eyes that melted anyone's heart if stared into. "Aurora, be careful sweetie!" Paul called out to his daughter, causing her to smile at him with her toothy grin, and Raylin thought it was the sweetest thing she ever seen.

"She's really beautiful, Paul." She complimented, causing Paul to smile back at Raylin with those gorgeous eyes that Aurora had inherited from her father.

"Thanks, I know I'll be prying boys off left and right when she gets older. Hopefully that happens later rather than sooner." Paul replied and smiled when his daughter came running to him, causing him to lift her up and spin her around in the air, causing her sweet giggles to fill the air along with William's. They were best friends and played together all the time whenever they saw each other. That little conversation turned into something much more because about two months after the move, Raylin and Paul announced that they were officially dating. Danica couldn't have been happier for her friends, but on the inside, she couldn't help, but feel a tad jealous of their love and happiness. After all, she once had that with John and damn it, she missed it!

Her eyes fluttered open a few hours later, after all the memories of the past months flooded her mind, and seen the sun had gone down. Trillions of stars glistened throughout the sky, sparkling down at her, and she couldn't help, but let a few tears trickle down her cheeks, wishing she could find someone who loved her as much as Devin loved her little sister. He had recently moved in, not able to be apart from Danielle any longer, and Danica didn't have any problems with it. He was a great kid who loved her sister unconditionally and deep down knew that one day they would get married. She smiled at that thought and sighed sadly, wiping the tears from her cheeks, and decided it was time to turn in for the night.

She turned around and ran a hand through her hair, knowing she would probably never see John again. Once again, she was mistaken as she turned completely around, ready to head back to her two story Victorian built house, and stopped dead in her tracks when she seen those familiar, soft blue eyes staring back at her. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Danica sighed heavily as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and asked, "What are you doing here, John?"

Taking a few steps toward her and standing right in front of her, John's hand reached out, caressing her cheek gently with his own, and replied, "I came to see if there's anything left of our relationship."

Danica took another step back, not wanting to see or speak to him right now, and stated in a heated voice, "We broke up, John. There is no relationship between us anymore. You betrayed my trust and went behind my back and almost turned the only family I have left against me."

"Come on, Dani. I made a mistake, but you're not an angel either with that situation. You lied to me and told me you were going to see your mother when in fact you actually went to Washington D.C. to finalize your divorce with David. I wanted to go with you, to fight beside you, but you didn't want anything to do with me until it was finalized." John retorted, making a couple good points, and ran a hand through his short, brown hair in frustration when she started to shout at him. "Danica, I don't care about any of that. I know the divorce was finalized a few days ago and that's why I'm here. I want to start over fresh. No strings attached. I want us to be together because you're the only woman I've ever loved."

Biting her bottom lip, feeling it quiver, Danica felt the tears slowly slide down her cheeks as she closed her eyes, dropping her head in shame, and turned away from him. "I know I was wrong for lying to you, for keeping it away from you, but I had to do it on my own. I needed closure with David and I knew with you coming along, you'd never let me do that. I got it that night I went to see him, even though he tried to rape me. I finally got what I wanted to say to him off my chest and finally decided to move on with my life." Danica explained, causing John to sigh deeply and suddenly felt like a complete asshole for the horrid things he'd said to her that night at the hotel.

"I'm sorry, Danica." He whispered softly and shook his head, dropping it in shame as well, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I'll let you go, I just wanted to see if there was anything left between us, but obviously, you've moved on with your life." John murmured as he sighed deeply and turned around, ready to head back down the hill, and felt somebody clobber into him from behind as they both went rolling down the steep hill.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**I was blown away  
What could I say?  
It all seemed to make sense.  
You're takin' away everything  
And I can't do without.**

I try to see the good in life.  
The good things in life are hard to find.  
We're blowin' away, blowin' away  
Can we make this something good?

Standing in front of the mirror, Danica couldn't help, but let a few tears slowly slide down her face, pure happiness shining in her eyes. She couldn't believe this was the day that she would finally be united with the true love of her life and looked over at her sister. Danielle smiled back at her as she walked over, a handsome little boy following in tow, which was William. She smiled softly and bent down to meet his eyes, which were mere images of his mother's. It wasn't often that you seen a male, young or old, with amber colored eyes and brunette hair. He was definitely one of a kind and very handsome in his dashing little tuxedo. It was black with a white shirt and a midnight blue rose was tucked in the front pocket of his jacket.

"You look absolutely adorable, Will." Danica stated as she tapped his little nose and smiled when he started to blush a little.

"You look very pretty too, Auntie Dani." He replied in his cute little voice, causing her to smile and that sad, yet sweet look in her eyes as they filled up with tears. For a five year old, William was very smart and could speak well.

Danielle smiled as she bent down to straighten her son's bow that was tied around his neck, nodding her approval, and suggested, "Why don't you go see what daddy is up to?" She wanted to have a few moments alone with her sister before the big day began.

"Okay mommy." He replied and ran out of the room, causing her to smile in his midst, and closed the door behind her as she smiled back at her big sister. "Pretty is too modest for the way you look, sis." She stated and walked over, fluffing up her sister's dress, and felt the tears instantly sting her eyes when Danica stopped her for a moment.

Danica looked into her little sister's eyes and couldn't believe how much she'd grown up in the past three years. Not only was she a wonderful mother, but she had a wonderful husband who loved her unconditionally. They lived right down the street from her so every weekend; the sisters would get together for an afternoon of bonding. They never wanted their relationship to vanish, especially now that Danielle was married with a child and Danica was a soon-to-be newlywed bride with a wonderful future of having children and a family. It was hard to believe how fast three years had gone by since Danica tackled John down the steep hill of her North Carolina beach house property and where they reunited their love for one another.

They made love right in front of the house at the bottom of the hill, touching, feeling, exploring, everything happened on that night under the glistening stars. That's also the night John proposed to Danica and it took him an entire year before she finally accepted his offer. They took their relationship slow the first year, getting into multiple fights, trying to figure out how the other thought and felt. Danica finally broke down one night and spilled everything to John about how she felt, about how much emotional pain David had put her through. It took literally five hours before Danica finally finished, even having time to tell John some of what she and Danielle's past were like.

After that talk, John and Danica just grew closer together and the fights slowly diminished. There were arguments here and there, but they never had a full out blown argument that could potentially ruin their relationship. All the trust between them was put together, which made everything a whole lot easier. They forgave each other for lying regarding the whole Washington D.C. fiasco and promised to always talk about things, no matter how bad they were. Their engagement lasted for one year before Danica finally got the ball rolling on making the arrangements for their small wedding right outdoors of their West Newbury home.

**Well I'll try to do to it right this time around  
It's not over,  
Try to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
But a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killin' me  
But you're the only one  
It's not over.**

"Thanks lil sis." Danica replied teasingly, causing Danielle to smirk at her as she walked over, admiring the beautiful wedding dress she'd picked out for this special day.

It was an ivory colored Georgette sheath with a beaded embroidered illusion back and ruffled dress. Her hair was up so the design on the back could be shown in thousands of banana curls that were pinned it a wicked pattern. Her head dress consisted of a diamond tiara that rested right on top that agreed with the jewelry she had on. It was a diamond necklace, earrings, bracelet, and dress shoes that had rhinestones outlining the ankle bands that went across them. They were two inch high heels that shimmered and glistened when any type of light hit them.

"I have to admit, your wedding dress is one of a kind." Danielle complimented, smiling softly at her sister, who was absolutely glowing in return. "Are you scared?" She quietly asked, running a hand through her hair, since it was left down and only curled at the ends.

"Petrified." Danica admitted and took a deep, shaky breath, having second thoughts much like every bride on the planet. "God, I hope we're not rushing into this."

Grabbing her sister's shoulders gently, but firmly in her hands, Danielle looked deep into her sister's eyes and stated, "Listen to me, John is the best thing that's ever happened to you. He's your soul mate and he loves you unconditionally, much like Devin loves me. That's why I got married. You can't explain it and you can't predict it. You can't plan the perfect time because there's no such thing. You just have to go with it, go for the moment, and don't look back. You'll know when the right time is and today is that day."

A few tears slipped down her cheeks as Danica nodded, knowing her little sister was right, and hugged her close as her eyes closed. "I love you so much; Danielle and my life would never be the same without you in it."

"Well duh! That's why I'm the matron of honor." Danielle retorted, smiling softly at her sister, who glared playfully back in response.

"You are a smartass." Danica muttered as she turned back around, looking at herself in the mirror, and then turned around to check over her sister's matron of honor dress.

**I've taken all I can take  
And I cannot wait  
We're wastin' too much time  
Bein' strong, holdin' on  
Can't let it bring us down**

My life with you means everything  
So I won't give up that easily

It was a shear, satin, midnight blue sleeveless ball gown with an envelope back interest and embroidered detail. Very simple, but it fit Danielle perfectly. Her hair was clipped on both sides with rhinestone clips and it was why her hair was left down. She had on matching rhinestone jewelry, which consisted of a necklace, earrings that dangled, and a bracelet that was a special gift from Danica to her. Her shoes were simple two inch heels that wrapped around the ankle and clipped on the back, showing off her adorable toes. She looked absolutely stunning and Danica knew Devin was going to take his wife for the ride of her life that night after she went on her honeymoon with John.

"John is going to lose it when he sees you walk down that aisle." Danielle taunted, smirking wickedly at her sister, and laughed when Danica shot her another playful glare.

"I can say the same for Devin." Danica shot back, causing Danielle's cheeks to turn four shades of crimson red, and bit her bottom lip as her entire body trembled with pure passion. The mere thought of what Devin did to her body lit Danielle's body ablaze, making her wonder how long the reception was going to last.

Danica could read her sister like a book and knew exactly what she was thinking, especially with how hot her cheeks became. "The reception shouldn't last anymore than three hours." She stated, causing Danielle's cheeks to grow even hotter, and that was all Danica could take before she burst out in laughter.

The door opened a few minutes later, just as Danica was getting herself under control, and looked at a beautiful looking Raylin in her presence. She was one of three bridesmaids in the wedding. The other two hadn't arrived yet, which was starting to irritate Danica a bit. Her irritancy melted away when they arrived, apologizing profusely for being late, and Danica waved them off nonchalantly. The bridesmaids consisted of Raylin, who was married to Paul, Marie, who was married to Michael, and the Smackdown! Diva Ashley, who was engaged to Matt Hardy.

They were silver Georgette spaghetti strapped A-line empire waist dresses with a wrap that covered their shoulders. Their hair was up in thousands of rhinestone pins, curled, and looked like crowns were resting on top of their heads. They're jewelry consisted of a midnight blue necklace, earrings, and bracelets. The shoes were two inch heels that were shimmering silver that strapped around the ankle. The girls looked absolutely stunning, but none of them compared to the soon-to-be newlywed bride.

"You look so gorgeous, Danica!" Raylin gushed, walking over and hugging her close, followed by Marie and Ashley.

"John is not going to know what hit him when he sees you!" Ashley added, hugging her next, and looked over at Raylin, smiling softly at her. They were civil to one another, especially since Matt and Ashley hadn't sexed it up with each other while Raylin dated Matt. She respected both of them for that and decided to let bygones be bygones, especially since she'd found the true love of her life and a beautiful step-daughter in Aurora.

**Blowin' away, blowin' away  
Can we make this something good?  
Cause it's all misunderstood?**

Well I'll try to do to it right this time around  
It's not over,  
Try to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
But a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killin' me  
But you're the only one  
It's not over.

"You won't be coming out of that hotel room on your honeymoon after he sees you!" Marie piped in, grinning from ear to ear, and couldn't wait to see John's jaw drop to the grassy surface when he seen his fiancée walk down the aisle toward him.

Danielle smiled as she stood right beside her sister, admiring all the beautiful women before her, and looked at the clock, seeing it was time. Taking her sister's hand in her own, Danielle looked up at her and asked, "Are you ready to do this?"

Smirking down at her little sister and kissing her forehead before staring into her eyes, Danica replied confidently, "I was born ready."

All the girls filed out to find their respectful men, except Danielle, who had to walk down the aisle with Marc. She didn't mind, especially since Devin was the usher for the wedding. It was directing the guests to their seats since Paul, Michael, and Matt was his groomsmen and had already taken those spots. Devin didn't take it personally, knowing John knew those men longer than him, and was happy just standing up for the wedding as an usher. William was going to be the ring bearer was Aurora was the beautiful flower girl. They were about a year apart so it was the perfect fit.

After all the bridesmaids walked down the aisle with their respected spouses, it was Danielle's turn. She smiled up at Marc and looked straight ahead, winking at Devin as she walked, and grinned when he blew her a kiss in return. Marc simply shook his head and smirked, winking at his cousin, and that caused John to show those adorable dimples of his as he stood at the end of the alter with the priest. Danica was a bundle of nerves as she shook, rubbing the back of her neck, and looked straight ahead as the wedding march began. Everyone stood up, admiring the beautiful bride as she walked down the aisle, and John's breath left his lungs completely at the sight of her.

She was walking down the aisle alone, since she never met her real father, and started down the aisle, when someone grabbed her arm from behind. She looked up; tears instantly welled in her eyes at the sight of Paul, and broke away as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Thank you." She whispered softly, causing Paul to nod down at her, and kissed the top of her head gently, not wanting to mess up her beautiful hair.

"You look exquisite and you shouldn't have to walk down the aisle alone. I've always thought of you as a daughter to me and always will and I'm honored and privileged to give you away to John." Paul replied in a soft tone of voice, smiling softly in her eyes, and wiped a trickling tear that slowly slid down her cheek away. "Come on, let's get you married, Dani."

Nodding up at him, she linked her arm through his and smiled softly down at John, who never took his eyes away from her for a second. Devin had taken Paul's place since he was giving Danica away and nobody minded. The weather was beautiful because it was mid fall and the leaves were just starting to turn colors. They were blowing around everyone, making it seem that much more beautiful, especially since the flowers were midnight blue and silver. There was a white, sheer alter that John and the priest were standing under to keep the sun out of their eyes as Danica arrived right in front of them.

"Who presents this woman in holy matrimony?" The priest asked, after reading a script from the bible, and Paul smiled as he looked up and answered.

**Can't let this get away  
Let it out, let it out  
Don't get caught up in yourself  
Let it out.**

Let's start over  
Well try to do to it right this time around  
It's not over  
But a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killin' me  
But you're the only one  
It's not over.

"I do." He quietly stated and turned to face Danica, staring into her eyes, and kissed both of her cheeks and forehead. "Go knock'em dead, Dani."

"I will…Dad." She replied, causing Paul's heart to swell, especially when she kissed his cheek, and walked up to stand on the step with John. She turned to face him, staring into his beautiful blue eyes that hypnotized her and took his hands in hers. "You look spectacular." She whispered, causing John to smile back at her as he shrugged.

"Not as spectacular and beautiful as you do, baby. I love you, Dani." John whispered in reply, causing Danica's eyes to instantly swell with tears, and quickly blinked them back as they both faced the priest, ready to be joined as husband and wife.

The ceremony went by in a flash and Danica couldn't believe that the priest was announcing them husband and wife. She turned toward John, the world seeming to disappear around them, and all that was left was her and the love of her life. She closed her eyes as his hand gently reached out, caressing her face with his hand, and opened her eyes as she stared into the depths of his soul. Two ocean blue pools pierced her soul as John smiled back into her amber colored ones, both entranced by the other, and finally made it official. His head dipped down, brushing his soft red lips against her own, and Danica instantly melted into his embrace as her arms wrapped around his neck, holding on for dear life. Their tongues dueled together in a sweet caress that was filled with nothing, but love and passion.

Once John broke the kiss, he looked into her eyes and asked breathlessly, "Was waiting worth it?"

"For you…I'd wait an eternity and it'll never be over between us again." She replied in a whispered gasp and smiled as he kissed her once more, not believing she was finally getting her happy ending.

From all the twisted love Danica had gone through with David and John, to the waiting of the divorce proceedings from David and her decision if she wanted to be with John or not, one thing never changed and that was how much love they felt for each other, no matter how much David, Randy and Adam tried to split them apart. They were finally on their own, married, and ready to start their own family in their own happily ever after. To Danica, the waiting was definitely worth the twisted love between her and John and nothing would ever change that.

**Let's start over  
It's not over  
This love is killin' me  
But you're the only one  
It's not over**

The End.


End file.
